Somebody Call The Exorcist! OO
by Scorpiogal
Summary: RomanceHumorHorror.Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome, are sisters of the church, and they get their very first exorcism in a town overrun by demons. Kagome, the youngest, must exorcise the church. But the demon there is making it a little hard for her!
1. Sisters of Purity

YEAH!!! ^_^ I am in my happy place, ya'll!! ^_^  
  
New story!! New story!! I HAD OREOS!!! Well you'll like this I know!!!  
  
Somebody call the Exorcist! O_O  
  
Chapter 1: Sisters of Purity  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time, there where three-count em'-three sisters....well, genetically they were NOT sisters. They were actually orphans who treated each other as sisters. No one knows what happened to their parents, all anyone knows was that a long time ago, they were found on the steps of the church and ever since then, the priestess/nun Mother Kaede had been taking care of them.  
  
The oldest daughter was Sister Kikyo. She was the most skilled priestess of the three, with her magic intuition, and holy bearing, she was truly the strongest. Sister Sango, was the middle sister, she wasn't a priestess, but she was a damn good demon exterminator! She was good at what she did particularly because she was so determined and had fun with what she did. And the youngest of the three was Sister Kagome. Poor Kagome. The WORST at being a priestess, she was. Never getting her spells right, she wasn't even all that great at archery, hitting the target was sheer luck. But her sisters and mother loved her anyway. (AN: oh how gracious. *Sarcasm*)  
  
Well it was a beautiful morning in the sengoku jidai. The girls sat by the lake on this particularly lovely day. They sat under the shade of a tree in the cool grass playing poker. That's right, church orphans playing poker! ^^  
  
Kikyo looked up from her cards suspiciously. Sango looked up from her cards, her eyes darted from Kikyo to Kagome. Kagome just smiled slyly at her cards. Sango petted Kirara, who was purring in her lap.  
  
Sango laid her cards down. "Five of a kind!"  
  
Kikyo laid her cards down. "Four aces!"  
  
Kagome smiled and laid her cards down. "Full house!"  
  
Sango collapsed onto her back and stuck her feet in the air. "Ah, man!" she hit the earth with her fists.  
  
Kikyo sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Kagome, how come you always win!?"  
  
Kagome just smiled and collected the wood chips they used. "Sorry girls! Kikyo's an exorcist, Sango's an exterminator, and I'm the Queen of Hearts!" she held up said card and smiled triumphantly. ^_^  
  
Sango and Kikyo sighed with the agony of defeat. Kikyo stood up and looked at the position of the sun. "It's about time we head back sisters, Mother Kaede might need our help."  
  
"Help? You mean she needs us for child labor!" Sango said and Kagome giggled. "All we ever do besides training is clean the temple!"  
  
"Kagome, wilt ye scrub the floor?" the youngest mocked Kaedes voice.  
  
"Sango, wilt ye polish the alter?" Sango mimicked also.  
  
Kikyo looked at them out of the corner of her eye like they were rude and said. "That's not funny! She doesn't ask us to do that much anyway, and it's only fair that we do what our fair share of the chores."  
  
Sango and Kagome were quiet after that but they smiled the rest of the way home. When they arrived at the temple, Mother Kaede was standing out front talking to some strange man. The girls knew he wasn't from their village, what did he want?  
  
Then Kaede saw them out of her one still usable eye and said, "Girls! Come hither! There be news from a neighboring village!"  
  
The girls crossed the grass to the old woman and Kikyo asked, "What is it Mother?"  
  
Kaede looked at them seriously and said, "Pay attention, there is a village under attack by many a demon. I want you to go with this man here and exterminate them."  
  
The man stood looking at them pleadingly.  
  
"Wait!" Sango said. "Are you actually giving us a mission?! To do by ourselves?!"  
  
"Yes, I be too old to go exterminating whole villages now, so I leave it to the youth." She said.  
  
The girls looked at each other excitedly. Their first REAL exorcism!!  
  
--------  
  
-  
  
They laid a map of the village out and pinned the sides of the parchment down with rocks. The girls sat on different sides of it. Kikyo got out a cube of charcoal and started staking her claim right away. "Alright, I'll take this part of the village." She marked a whole half of the village that was next to the lake.  
  
"Wait! Why do you get that huge chunk?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because! That is where most of the demons are and I can handle them, I'm just making it easier for you." She said. She looked at the angry looks on their faces and she laughed lightly. "Don't worry! You can have the biggest piece next time!"  
  
Sango looked at her suspiciously then looked at her other sister and said, "Remember Kagome, Kikyo owes us BIG!"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango took the brush and circled the other side of the map that was next to the forest. "I'll take this piece."  
  
"What?!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well, they're coming from the forest aren't they? I can create a strong barrier then me and Kirara can destroy the ones in that section."  
  
Kagome looked at the map knowing how they were trying to cheat her. "What about me?! There's no where else for me to exorcise!"  
  
"Sure there is!" Kikyo said. She pointed at a square on the map. "You can exorcise the church!"  
  
Kagome face faulted then looked up at them infuriated. "Are you kidding me?! No intelligent demon alive would try to possess a church!"  
  
"Sure they do Kagome!" Sango lied. "Besides, if they're there, you'll have a better chance at exorcising them!"  
  
Kagome suddenly gave her a flat glare. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Sango looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, well,"  
  
Kikyo's lips thinned and she said, "No offense Kagome, but you aren't exactly the best priestess."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, the church will be good practice, you can improve and stuff!" Sango said trying to sound nice.  
  
But Kagome knew what they meant. Just because she was the youngest, and she failed a lot of the purification tests, they thought she was incapable of handling an equal third of a demon infested village! Well she would show them, yes she would! She would purify that church, and she would show just how competent she was!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
What'chu think? I like it mui much! ^_^ Tell me what you think! 


	2. Troublesome Demon

Somebody Call The Exorcist! OO  
  
Chapter 2: Troublesome Demon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sisters packed what little they had and started for the village with the man. Sango got to ride on Kirara with Kikyo and Kagome rode on the horse with the man from the demon infested village. She looked at him. He looked deeply disturbed.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
He was startled by her speaking. He glanced back at her then nodded.  
  
Kagome gulped. She had seen demons before, but what if it were a massacre? Ever since she was little she had been shielded from battle scenes and the true images of war. What is there were corpses? And blood? She gulped again and tried to get ahold of herself. Kikyo and Sango definitely weren't backing down, so neither was she! She had already vowed to herself that she was going to do this.  
  
After a few hours, their came the sound of far off shrieks and the inhuman screeching of something horrid in the distance. Kagome shivered in fear.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Sango said to Kirara. The giant cat roared and started going faster. The man started to make his horse go faster which put a lump in Kagome's throat right away! She gritted her teeth and thought, 'I can do this! I can do this!'  
  
They came riding into the village where a dark cloud of demons hovered and blocked the sun. It was just as the man had explained, demons everywhere!! Long demons, round demons, big demons, small demons, horrifying demons, ugly demons. Luckily, a majority of them were low level demons.  
  
"Alright girls!" Kikyo said getting off of Kirara. "Let's move out!" she started toward the lake.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango said, and she and the wild cat went flying off to her battle grounds.  
  
Kagome looked at her bow and arrows. Why couldn't she be as good at shooting them as Kikyo? She didn't really care to have Sango's kind of weapon. It was big and bulky. Arrows were easier to carry around, but Sango was probably used to carrying the heavy demon bone. She sighed, 'Out with the negative energy, in with the good.' She put up the best barrier she could around herself and started to walk toward the church.  
  
Surprisingly, the demons really didn't seem to notice her. And the ones who did only bounced off of her barrier then slithered, crawled or whatever it was they did away. It was an okay barrier, I mean, it kept out those kinds of demons, but the stronger demons could probably break it easily.  
  
She walked up the steps of the church and sighed again. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought. She opened the doors and stepped inside. It was dark. Perfect. That gave whatever demons that may be there the advantage to sneak up on her. She looked around. In her library of priestess techniques, she had her weak barrier, and the Sight. Which was she could see certain things like spirits and such. She looked around. Nothing.  
  
"What a JIP!" she said tossing her bow and arrow case on the ground. She folded her arms. "I knew there were no demons here!" then all of a sudden she felt the presence of someone sneaking up behind her and a foreign intruder touching her butt. She squeaked and spun around quick to see a monk.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hello!" in a happy little way, happy to see her, happy to cop a feel! Then he said, "If I were to tell you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
Yep! Found the demon!  
  
WACK!!  
  
The priest reeled from the force of her slap.  
  
Kagome stood there with her hand still raised. "Vile demon!" she said.  
  
"Me?! A demon!" he held up his hands in defense. "No no! I am but a monk!"  
  
"The fudge you are!" she said. Then she heard a creaking in the darkness, as if something was leaping around. "What's that?" she asked quietly.  
  
There was an echoing laughter and a breeze of cold air hit her. She shivered and heard a voice chanting in the dark. "Girl that is new, is it me that you pursue? Find the demon with darkness he does disguise, you might get a surprise!"  
  
She looked around listening to the swift leaps, the swish of clothing in the wind. Then the sound of his leaps stopped. She looked around, holding her breath trying to hear. Why did the sound stop.  
  
"RAH!!" All of a sudden she found herself face to face with the demon. Long, wild silver hair, evil blood red eyes, and two pointed dog ears. It was enough to make her wet her pants! (but she didn't, btw....) She went running out of the church screaming. She threw open the doors and ran down the steps where she froze. Sango and Kikyo stood there looking at her blankly. Kirara sat on Sango's head in kitten form.  
  
"What's up, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Did you purify the church yet?"  
  
"Uh," Kagome started.  
  
"Because we're all done, we're ready to leave when you are." Kikyo said. And it was true. A big heap of demon corpses sat piled up behind them.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped nervously. 'Oh crap!' she thought. "Actually, I was looking for you, to-ask if you wanted to watch. Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Sango and Kikyo exchanged glances then looked back at her.  
  
"Sure!" Sango said. ^__^  
  
"Love to!" Kikyo chimed in. ^__^  
  
Kagome laughed fakely and walked back up the church steps with heavy feet. She opened the door and into the darkness again.  
  
Sango squinted. "I can't see a freakn' thing!" she said.  
  
Kikyo looked around. "I can." She pointed. "There's the demon!"  
  
They looked up in time to see a shadow dart away and disappear again.  
  
"He's fast!" Kikyo said. She patted Kagome on the shoulder and asked. "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
Kagome heard the demon's evil laughter again and gulped. "Yes, I can do this." She said, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
Then they heard Sango scream and Kagome almost wet her pants again. (AN: Third times the charm!)  
  
The scream was followed by a smack and she was seen next to the perverted monk who now was smiling with two handprints on his face. "Who the heck are you?!" Sango asked holding her backside.  
  
He smiled at them and said, "My name is Miroku, and I am a servant of Buddha." He did the one handed prayer thing and nodded. He was cute, but a total lech!  
  
"Yeah? Well if you're a servant of Buddha, why don't YOU exorcise this demon?" Sango asked waving a finger at him.  
  
He just smiled and walked off.  
  
"Fake!" she shouted after him and crossed her arms.  
  
Kagome walked over and stood in the center of the room, light poured in through the window and sort of put a spotlight on her. She heard the demon bouncing around the room and Kikyo was able to see what he was doing! Kagome was feeling pretty lousy self esteem wise, so she desided to get the exorcism over and done with. She heard the evil laughter again.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome said. She looked for Miroku, but he wasn't there so she turned on the closest person in the room. "Sango? Could you put some light in here?"  
  
"Huh? Okay." She nodded and went to go light the torches. When the lights came on, the demon stood directly in front of Kagome. She jumped back because he was so close. She used a lot of will power just then to stop herself from running. He laughed evilly in an low cackle that was mixed with a growl. "Who are you? Why are you in my church?" he asked her.  
  
She sat on her knees with her exorcism equipment. Should she tell him? Would she regret it later if she did?  
  
His evil grin spread to show his sharp fangs. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
She set her supplies on the floor and tried not to look afraid, though she knew she was already doing a horrible job at that. "I'm S-S- Sister K-Kagome." She stuttered, which she knew really made her look like she was chicken. "I-I'm here to purify you!"  
  
Then to her horror, he threw his head back and laughed loudly.  
  
She wanted to curl herself into a little ball and disappear. "Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.  
  
He stopped laughing and smiled at her. "That's funny! You? Purify me? HAH! Do you even know who I am?"  
  
She looked down at the floor.  
  
He smirked and said, "I am Inu Yasha, a fearless dog demon, and I will not be purified by the likes of you!"  
  
She winced and he continued to demorilize her. "You're pitiful! I can read you like a scroll, and you are nothing but a worthless greenhorn wannabe priestess not worth-"  
  
"Before you start bashing my sister!" Kiko said irritatedly. "I suggest you cover your own weaknesses! You aren't completely demon, I can tell!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Kikyo then turned his attention back to Kagome. "I'm still the strongest in the bunch that attacked the village. They might go down easily, but I won't."  
  
"But why?" Kagome asked. "If you are the strongest, why posses the church?"  
  
He laughed again and did a flip to crouch by the wall. "I won't merely tell! That's too easy! If you can get me into a satisfactory bind then I might do just!"  
  
He didn't look like he was planning on attacking her. Kagome wondered why. She then realized she should take advantage and start setting up for the exorcism. She started to look through the scrolls for her exorcism scroll when she heard the demon say. "What a pretty little girl."  
  
She looked up startled to see him looking down at her with an evil manipulative smile. He was evil but, -god!- at the same time, so beautiful. She sweat dropped nervously then went back to trying to find the scroll. Gods! Where was it?! Why did she have to bring so many freaking scrolls with her! Scroll of flame wall....Scroll of bianary detachment.....here! Scroll of Exorcism. She opened it and laid it out. She heard the demon laughing at her and it was hard for her to concentrate. He skipped around her laughing as she lit a small wick in a dish of oil. He went up behind her and plucked a hair out of her head. She felt the quick sting and reacted by putting her hand on her head. She watched him dance around laughing and waving the hair. She gave him a funny nervous look.  
  
"Ignore him, Kagome! He's trying to distract you!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome looked over at her and nodded hesitantly. She reached out for her charcoal when Inu Yasha leapt by and grabbed it first. She held out her hand in the direction that he left. She watched as he jumped on top of the rafters and left the charcoal there. Then he jumped down and started running around and laughing again. She decided to just go ahead and start the prayer. She put her hands together and nodded her head forward. She started to whisper, "Demon find peace, your unrest must cease, demon disappear, you do not belong here-"  
  
All of a sudden he jumped behind her and stuck his face in her hair. She winced and made a scared sound. He inhaled loudly. He laughed again then continued to bounce around the room like a maniac. She tried to do her chant again, "Demon find peace, your unrest must cease, demon disappear, you do not belong here-"  
  
He started to chant, "Blood of the earth and waters from the river of stix, the almighty choose whosoever he picks, and with his red shiney talons he makes, a world of chaos and mistakes, to battle the good that doth sing, to choak their vocal chords and screams will ring, throughout his halls of cockroaches and ticks, from the blood of the earth and water from the river of stix!"  
  
(AN: I should be a poet! ^_^)  
  
Kagome was getting confused as he started to chant louder then her, his devilish words where also quiet disturbing. She dropped her hands at her sides and started to tremble like she was going to cry. Her sisters looked over at her worriedly.  
  
The laughing and chanting stopped then with a 'feh', he said, "Aww, what's the matter? Is the witto pwiestess goin' to cwy?"  
  
She looked up at him enraged. "No! I won't cry!" she stood up glaring at him and he just smiled back. Then she said, "As god as my witness, I will purify you!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
How was that?! ^_^ Wow am I up in the poetic bling bling! ^_^V  
  
Well I want to hear what you think, cause I'm dying to know. 


	3. Try again, Miss Persistant

Cute little story. ^_^ I hope you peeps like it. So far ya do, I think I am significantly improving, don't you? Well also, I don't own Inu Yasha, and if I did, Shio would be in the story cause he's so damn hot! ^_~  
  
Chapter 3: Try Again, Miss Persistant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango closed the door of the church and walked down the steps. Kikyo was sitting down peeling persimmons for them to eat later. Across from her Kagome sat with her head bowed and her eyes closed. Sango thought she actually looked quite constipated and it was disturbing to see her look so glum. "Kagome are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Kagome shaped her hands into fists and pounded the earth in front of her. "I HATE HIM!!" she shouted. Her voice shook like she wanted to cry but was holding herself back. "He's so mean! I hate him so much!"  
  
Kikyo set a naked persimmon in the bucket and picked up another one to peel. "You don't have to put yourself through this, you know that right? If you want you can quit now, Sango or I could-" "No!" Kagome looked up at them with determined unfallen tears lining her eyes. "I will be the one to purify him! I won't be able to live with myself if I don't!"  
  
The sisters looked at her for a few seconds then Kikyo smiled and said, "Good girl! You've got spunk."  
  
Sango smiled too and sat down with them. "Okay, but we're here if you need us!"  
  
Kagome smiled. She was lucky to have sisters like them. "Thanks guys!" she hugged them then they sat down and started making lunch together. Kikyo peeling persimmons, Sango stripping roots and veggies, and Kagome mashing greens.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango. "So? What do you think of that monk at the temple? Miroku, wasn't it?"  
  
Sango frowned as if remembering an ingrown hair. "He's a sicko, I hope you're not considering him."  
  
"No, I was just asking if YOU were!" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked up at her shocked. "What?? Me and the perv? No way!"  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome said in a little sing song voice and smiled. "He's kinda cute, and you and him look REALLY cute together!" ^_~  
  
Sango blushed and pretended that the next root that she skinned was Miroku's neck, "Oh please! Spare me the matchmaking little sister!"  
  
Kikyo laughed lightly at their girly conversation then looked down the hill. She pointed with her pen knife and said, "Hey. Isnt' that him down there?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome and Sango looked down at what she saw. Miroku had just sat down with a basket under his arm. He yawned and scratched his shoulder before pulling out a large hot bun from the basket. Then the demon Inu Yasha from the temple came walking over. He stood next to the monk. Miroku looked up at him, smiled, tore the bun in half and gave a half to him. Inu Yasha sat down next to him and took a huge bite of it.  
  
"What's he doing with that demon?!" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Miroku as the monk said something then they both laughed.  
  
"They appear to be friends." Kikyo made an astute observation.  
  
Kagome gasped. "So THAT's why he didn't help us exorcise him! Because Miroku is friends with Inu Yasha!"  
  
They backed off then Kagome jumped to total alertness, "Wait a minute! He's down there! He's left the temple!" she looked around and her mind raced. She had to hurry back to the church! This was her chance to seal him outside of it! She dropped everything she was doing and went running back as fast as her sandaled feet could carry her. She saw the church in front of her, and her pace quickened, then when she was about to enter, Inu Yasha jumped in front of her. She skidded to a stop and looked at him like he was a living breathing death threat. (And he probably was.)  
  
He just smiled at her and said, "Going somewhere?"  
  
"I-I-" she stuttered.  
  
"Thought you'd seal me out did you?" he asked. "How obvious. I can smell your frantic scent a mile away!"  
  
She took a step back, why was he so intimidating? Why were his eyes so big and red, why was his face so beautiful??  
  
He snorted and leaned forward so that their noses where almost touching. He whispered, "Why are you still standing here?"  
  
She gulped and he smiled showing his fangs. Then he let out an inhuman shriek, scaring her out of her mind.  
  
She screamed and threw herself backwards. She slid down the steps of the church on her back. At the bottom she moaned in pain. "My back!" she whined. She looked up the steps at him where he was cackling evilly.  
  
"You can never beat me priestess!" he said.  
  
She sat up and frowned at him angrily. "I will beat you! And my name is not 'priestess!' It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"  
  
He chuckled and said, "Well, Ka-go-me. Why don't you just gather up your little exorcist toys and run along home!" he pivoted on his heels and went into the church.  
  
She was able to stand up, luckily. Nothing broke in the fall. Well folks, most girls would have quit by now saying that that demon Inu Yasha was a stubborn jackass and it wasn't worth it. But Kagome had other plans in mind. She started back to her camp. After lunch, she would try again.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Miroku went around the church lighting candle wicks. He looked over at the little set up Kagome had. Several candles were placed around her. She had her scrolls set out and a new piece of charcoal for calligraphy. She sat on the floor writing more scrolls as Miroku came over. "You okay over here, Lady Kagome?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Miroku." She blew on the fresh ink of a scroll and set it down. Then as he was starting to walk away she called, "Wait!"  
  
He turned to smile at her.  
  
"Why are you friends with that demon? Inu Yasha?" she asked him.  
  
He merely shrugged. "I don't know, he seems like a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." And with that, he walked away to another room in the temple.  
  
Kagome sat there in the ominous quiet of the church until she felt a tug at the back of her hair. She turned around quickly and there Inu Yasha sat, smirking as usual. He seemed to have some strange fetish for touching her hair.  
  
She turned a little bit to face him. "What do you want?"  
  
His eyes glittered mysteriously. "Oh, many things." He said with a smirk.  
  
She sweat dropped and turned back around a little bit, staring warily at him. Kaogme seriously didn't trust him.  
  
After a few seconds he got up and went to sit in front of her. She tried to ignore him and make her scrolls, but it's very hard to write demon sutras while a hottie is sitting in front of you watching intently. (AN: Believe me, I know.)  
  
He leaned forward as if interested. He pointed at the scroll rolled out in front of her. "What's that for?" he asked. She looked from him to the scroll, then said, "That's my exorcism scroll. Most of it is extra added in runes, the most important parts are the beginning and the end." She went back to her scrolls.  
  
He sat staring down at the exorcism scroll. He looked up at her for a couple of seconds, then back down at the scroll. "Oh." He said. A few moments later he pointed at the red candle next to her scroll. "Why's this candle different from the others?" it was the only red candle, the other candles around her were white.  
  
She looked up at him then the candle, then back down at her scrolls. "That represents you."  
  
Pause of silence.  
  
"Oh." He said. And they were back to the deafening quiet.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. Why was this so awkward now? She was fine few seconds ago until he started asking those questions.  
  
He sat staring at her then looked down at one of her small scrolls of purity. He poked it with a clawed finger and a small spark of electricity shocked him. He drew back and gasped.  
  
Kagome looked up at him for a split second. He started at the scroll in shock then touched it again.  
  
BUZZZT!  
  
He jerked back, then touched it again.  
  
BUZZZT!  
  
Kagome sighed in irritation and smacked his hand away.  
  
He glared at her and muttered, "Bossy." He looked at her supplies again then his golden eyes fell upon her charcoal cube he picked it up and brought it up to his mouth. Kagome dropped her brush and shot her hand forward, "No! Don't eat that!"  
  
He bit the charcoal, chewed it for a few seconds then stuck his blackened tongue out and started making gagging noises.  
  
She snatched her charcoal from him and glared as he started going over dramatic with the taste of her paint. 'How annoying!' she thought.  
  
A little while later, she finished her scrolls and was ready to try the prayer again. Inu Yasha yawned, and lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and she thought that was the end of his noise.  
  
She started to chant as before, "Demon find peace, your unrest must cease, demon disappear, you do not belong here-" all of a sudden, Inu Yasha emitted a loud snore from his open mouth. She sweatdropped and tried to continue with the spell. -"Demon disappear, you do not belong here, demon be-"  
  
SNNNNNNRRRRRRROOOOOORRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
She facefaulted. "Why me!" T_T she whimpered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I love this story! ^_^ Tell me whatcha think. BTW, I spelled 'the River of Stix' right. It's a river in haitis where the dead travel to the underworld. 


	4. Vengeful Little Thing

Yeah, who here is a pervy hanyo fancier? ^^  
  
Somebody Call The Exorcist! OO  
  
Chapter 4: Vengeful Little Thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Kagome stood on a hill close to the village, it was nighttime and she was wearing her prettiest, silkiest kimono. It was also her favorite. Lightening bugs buzzed around the open field and the crickets chirped under the perfect full moon. Then she heard the grass rustling behind her. She turned around and saw then demon, Inu Yasha. He came over and put his arms around her.  
  
She gladly accepted the hug and her arms tightened around his well toned body. Then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were large and red as always but they looked sad. Then he said in a low pleading voice, "Help me."  
  
Her heart stopped and she asked, "What?"  
  
His eyes became like a human's in a dark shade of violet and he again said, "Help me."//  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw the face of a small child over her. He was watching her sleep and he tilted his head to the side when she awakened. Well, she had just come out of a dream and a face this close at this perspective was the last thing she expected to see. "KKYYYAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!" the little kid screamed and scampered away. She sat up quick and watched him jump into the bushes. She clutched her heart and breathed heavily. She looked over at where the boy disappeared. "Sorry." She said. "You frightened me."  
  
A little head stuck out from the bushes. Then he stepped out and stared at her in wonder. It was a kitsune. He had his hair pulled back with a bow and he wore some fur on his shoulders. He swished his bushy little tail and Kagome instantly fell in love. Her eyes became large and watery. She made some tsking sounds and waved over to herself. "Come here, cutie!" she cooed.  
  
He liked her so he walked softly over to her.  
  
"Awwwww!" Kagome said. ^_^ He was just the cutest little thing. "And what's your name?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and said, "Shippou!"  
  
"Shippou, huh?" she patted him on the head. "Are you a kitsune?"  
  
He nodded and said, "Do you have any candy?"  
  
Awww! ^_^  
  
She gave him some botan rice candy and he inhaled it.  
  
"You're so cute!" she said. "Where are your parents?"  
  
He stuck a piece of candy into his mouth, chewed it up, and spit out the wrapper. "I don't have any parents, they were killed by the demons that were here." He said.  
  
She felt really bad. "I'm so sorry!" she hugged him sympathetically. She loved the kid so much now, and felt so sorry for him, that without thinking asked, "Do you want to stay with me and my sisters?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Alright!"  
  
Kikyo and Sango came over. They heard what was said.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo said. "Lady Kaede won't let us keep another demon!"  
  
Kirara purred at Sango's feet.  
  
"But he's so cute and all alone!" Kagome said hugging him. "Please can we keep him!?"  
  
"Well he can find a family that has enough room for him." Kikyo said.  
  
"But he's so little!" Kagome said.  
  
"He's going to get bigger." Kikyo said. "And it's a big responsibility."  
  
"I know I can do it!" Kagome said.  
  
"She has been pretty determined lately." Sango said referring to the demon extermination. "You are still going to exorcise him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to find another way to do it." She said deep in thought. Then she hugged him again. "So can we keep him?"  
  
Kikyo folded her arms. "Absolutely not!" then she looked down and saw Shippou running around in circles chasing his tail. She smiled then threw her arms around him. "He's so cute!" ^.^  
  
"I know!" ^_^ Kagome said.  
  
The three girls started fussing over how cute he was then Kikyo laughed and said, "Alright, I guess you can keep him, but don't come crying to me when Kaede says 'no!'"  
  
Kagome winked at Shippou and said, "Thank you sis!"  
  
(AN: Okay, the writer is getting sick of the cuteness. -_-*)  
  
-  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and started walking back to the temple, having forgotten all about the dream she had. Shippou came hoping along and jumped on her shoulder. "Where are you going, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
She didn't look away from in front of herself, in fear of being easily distracted. "I'm going to go purify a demon."  
  
"Really?" Shippou asked. "What did he do?"  
  
She glanced at him and said, "He's taken over a church, he's a menace to the people who work there so I have to exorcise him."  
  
Shippou raised an eyebrow. "He's taking over a church? What kind of stupid demon is he?"  
  
Kagome laughed at this comment. "That's exactly what I thought! But he won't tell me why, so-" she turned to look at the church that was ahead of her. The door flew open and three or four nuns went running out screaming. From inside the church they heard Inu Yasha's maniacal laughter. (AN: Personally, I like the Japanese Inu Yasha's laugh compared to the English one's. It's just so insane! ^_~)  
  
Shippou buried his face in Kagome's hair. "W-who's th-that?" he stuttered. She sighed and said, "That's the demon I have to exorcise." She walked up the steps and went inside. It was dark again, but not as dark as the first time she entered the church. She went up to the alter and set down her stuff. Shippou jumped off of her shoulders and went looking around.  
  
"Don't get lost." She said to him.  
  
"Okay!" he said smiling at her then scampering off. She laughed at how cute he was and resumed the unpacking of her equipment. She winced as she heard something jumping around on the rafters above. Then she heard Shippou scream. "KAGOME!!!"  
  
Her heart jumped into her throat and she ran to go save him. She got there and found Inu Yasha holding her darling kit by the tail and giving him a funny look.  
  
"Let him go!" she said. She was usually afraid of this demon, but now that he was hurting Shippou, all fear had been erased.  
  
He turned to look at her then smirked and said, "Is this yours?" he held Shippou up and the kid flailed around trying to free himself.  
  
"Kagome, help!" he cried.  
  
"Inu Yasha put him down!" her hand flew.  
  
WACK!  
  
Inu Yasha was so surprised he dropped Shippou. The cute kit ran and hid behind a statue of Gandhi.  
  
Inu Yasha put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked at Kagome like he had never seen anything like her before.  
  
Meanwhile, she realized what she did and felt all of the blood drain from her face. "I-I'm sorry-but you wouldn't let go of him."  
  
He growled at her then pulled his fist back. She squeaked and crossed her arms in front of her. He spun and punched a huge hole in the wall. Inu Yasha turned back to face her and shouted, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him bewildered.  
  
He growled again and jumped up into the rafters above. "Oh! I am SO going to get back at you for this, wench!" he jumped to the rafter above and behind her. She turned to look up at him. "What do you want, huh!?" he asked infuriated. "Crippling?? Disease?? Twisted never-ending nightmares?!" then he jumped onto the rafter above her and said, "Or shall I possess you?!"  
  
She gulped and took a few steps back. He put a hand to his chin and thought out loud. "Yes, possession is a very nice punishment." He put both hands on the rafter and swung upside down. He smirked, looked her in the eyes and said, "Kiss me!"  
  
She backed away to the other side of the room very fast, "WHAT?!"  
  
He grinned evilly at her then cackled and jumped back up into the rafters where she couldn't see him. She started to move over to the alter where her equipment was, watching to see if he would jump down and attack her. She heard his evil laughter then he started to chant, "One kiss, one kiss, one from me to you, one kiss, one kiss, and I possess you! One kiss, one kiss, one from me to you, one kiss, one kiss, and I possess you!" She picked up some of her scrolls and started backing away.  
  
"One kiss, one kiss, one from me to you, one kiss, one kiss,-" all of a sudden the voice was right behind her. "AND I POSSESS YOU!!"  
  
She screamed, threw her scrolls into the air and ran out of the church with Shippou.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
^_^ Hehe, I love this chapter. What does it mean? Questions? Preditions? Comments? Reviews would be loverly. And people waiting for a picture of Shio, I'm trying as hard as I can, but not only is the computer gay, but so is the internet. They can be gay together!! 


	5. Spellbinder

Ooh! Well! Everyone seemed to like that picture I drew of Shio I drew! ^-^ I'm pleased that you think I am such a good artist. I'm now working on a picture of Shio and his sister, Sashimi. If you want to read about her, she's in the story "Inu Sensai!"  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5: Spell Binder  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat down in front of a large tree and panted. Her heart throbbed in her ears as she tried to calm herself down. She remembered the 'punishment' Inu Yasha had chosen for her.  
  
Flashback.......  
  
. "Yes, possession is a very nice punishment." He put both hands on the rafter and swung upside down. He smirked, looked her in the eyes and said, "Kiss me!"  
  
End of flashback.........  
  
Kagome blushed and hugged her knees. Kissing was probably the way he made a connection with her soul. If he had that, then he would be able to pull himself into her mind and do whatever he wanted with her. The very thought was creepy and kind of sick. Inu Yasha possessing Kagome.  
  
She sighed and Shippou sat next to her. "That demon was scary!" he said still trembling.  
  
She pulled him into her lap and hugged him. "I know, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I must purify him."  
  
Shippou looked up at her in his little kid confusion, "But why Kagome?"  
  
She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "I've always been looked down on as a child; the youngest and most incompetent of my sisters. If I can successfully purify him, that will prove my worth."  
  
Shippou raised an eyebrow and looked off to the side. "I don't know." He said. "It just doesn't sound right."  
  
Kagome watched him questioningly as he tried to find a way to elaborate.  
  
"Well," he said. "It kind of makes him sound like a sacrifice."  
  
Kagome hadn't thought of that. A sacrifice? Like she was using him to make herself look good? She shook her head and said, "He brought this upon himself. He's a nuisance, evil as sin!" she was probably telling herself more then Shippou. He looked up at her a little unsure.  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Well she was ready! She studied. Kagome studied for hours, the spells that extreme priestesses could use to torture demons and she was ready! Oh yeah!  
  
She stood sixty feet in front of the church temple with her hands hanging at her sides. The wind blew at her priestess uniform and a tumbleweed passed by. She walked up to the door and kicked it open and Inu Yasha stood in the middle of the floor smirking at her as she stepped in. They stood across from each other in silence. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kikyo stood on the far side of the room watching in hushed aw. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles at his side and tilted his head forward a little. "Back for more, little girl?" Kagome raised her clentched fist and said, "You'd better be afraid now, dog boy! I've learned two new advanced spells this afternoon and I'm about to use them on you!" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her in amusement. "Did you now?" "That's right!" was it possible for her to hate his cocky little grin and at the same time feel really horny for it? She held the wrist of the raised fist and said, "This attack is known as the 'Chaos of Pain'!" Inu Yasha pretended to look scared and she said, "It is called this because when the target is locked, he feels pain worse then dying death!" Kikyo sweat dropped. Kagome started to concentrate her power and her fist started to glow. Inu Yasha stood there ready to block whatever came at him. She shouted and her voice echoed in the church, "Chaos of Pain!!" she opened her hand and the glowing light shot from her hands and enveloped the dog demon. He looked shocked for a second then the light exploded and he winced as it started to flow through his body. He shook like he was in the electric chair and with his eyes wide as ramen bowls, he laughed hysterically!! Kagome looked at him bewildered. It looked like he was being tortured by tickling! She dropped her hand and the light disappeared. He fell to his knees smiling and panting. Tears lined his eyes and he said, "My GOD!" he chuckled and pulled himself to his feet and said. "Well, I wasn't able to block it! What else ya' got?" That was a temporary failure, but Kagome still had one spell left. "The Angel of Death spell! I use my soul to suck your soul out of your body!" she stood up straight and started to concentrate on her breathing. Kikyo grew more sweat drops and put her face in her hands. Kagome closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A white fog came drifting out and circled around Inu Yasha. Kagome opened her eyes and made the fog circle him, she would pull his soul out through his pores and send him to Nirvana! Inu Yasha watched the little fog circle him then his eyes widened. He was definitely starting to feel something. He groaned and his eyes rolled back and closed. "MMMMMMMM!!!! Yes!" he said. He swayed a little and a his mouth twisted into a perverted grin. "YES! YES! I WANT IT! YES!" Kagome looked over at where everyone was looking on at what she was doing. It was so embarrassing! She decided to pull her soul back in before she embarrassed herself even further. She started to suck her soul back in, but Inu Yasha felt her soul leaveing him. He groaned loudly and whimpered, "No! Don't go!" he sucked in and she felt her soul being pulled back toward him. And he was stronger at soul sucking then she was. But if she wasn't able to get it out of his grip, her soul would be pulled inside of him! She tried sucking again. He pulled harder. "No! I want MORE!" he said with a pleasureful smile. Her soul was at least halfway inside of him. He had the upper hand on where it was going. 'No!' she screamed in her mind. 'He's not going to have my soul!' but she couldn't pull it back! And her grip was slipping. Kikyo sighed and pulled a spell scroll out of her kimono. She tossed it at Inu Yasha. It landed on his arm and he was shocked by many electric waves. "DAAAHHH!!!" he screamed and let go of her soul. Kagome's soul went flying back into her so fast she fell backwards. "I'm afraid that wasn't a smart thing to do Kagome," Kikyo said. "Those were advanced priestess techniques and you tried to master them under a day. As you can see, if one who is under experienced tried to do what you did, the target would probably feel the opposite of what they were supposed to feel. And that second attack, if the target has a stronger connection with their spiritual energy, they can overwhelm the priestess and reverse the attack to steal her soul." Kagome looked over at her and all of her friends who were watching, upset and completely mortified. She turned to look at the charred and twitching Inu Yasha and her eyes filled with tears. Then she went running out of the church-again. Everyone watched her leave in silence. Then Shippou scratched his head and shrugged, "I don't get it!" he said. Everyone looked at him, then Miroku sniffed the air and asked, "Do I smell chicken fried hanyo?" "SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
T_T Gah!! I'm sick!! I always get sick right before Taekwondo belt testing. Last two times it was my period, this time, a sinus infection!! 


	6. The Queen of Hearts

^_^ Yes! I am a genious! I have drawn a new picture! It is a picture of Shio's sister Sashimi. And there is a side picture of little Shio. ^_^ It is very cute, I haven't scanned it yet, but if anyone is a fan of Shio or Sashimi or your just so damn curious, I'll send you one when I scan it!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6: The Queen of Hearts  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha was still trembling from the electric shock that Kikyo gave him. It wasn't fun for him, let me tell you! He sat on the rafters glaring at the door. Usually Kagome would have been back by now. He was starting to get bored and lonely. Miroku was out cleansing the tombstones. Who knew where that psycho-bitch Kikyo and Sango were. Probably looking for Kagome or some shit like that. He looked down from the rafters and saw Shippou glaring up at him.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like the look in his eyes. He jumped down next to the kid and asked, "Oi! What's with the death glare over here?"  
  
Shippou growled and said, "Why do you always have to be so mean to Kagome, huh?!"  
  
What was wrong with this kid? A punk like him, sassing off to a demon like Inu Yasha?? He loomed over Shippou and asked, "Whatdya' mean?"  
  
"Jerk! What do you think I mean?! Everytime she makes an attempt to do her job, you humiliate and embarrass her!!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do?? Let her purify me?? I'm on a mission here, so-" Inu Yasha froze, realizing he was about to give himself away.  
  
Shippou looked at him confused, "A mission?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around, "Keh! Forget about it! You heard nothing!" he jumped away, dropping something on the floor without realizing it. Shippou bent down and picked it up. It was a chain of sparkling red beads with a seashell at the end. Shippou looked up at Inu Yasha then sniffed it. It smelled like cinnamon, and some strange bitter odor he was not familiar with. He looked up at Inu Yasha again, then tucked it into his kimono shirt.  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat by the edge of a waterfall, sobbing loudly. At least the falls were louder then she was. "I hate him!" she cried. "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!!" she covered her mouth and choked on her own tears. She sniffed and tried to calm down a little. While taking deep breaths, the anger inside of her broiled dangerously.  
  
She did hate him, but one of the reasons she had never been able to be a true priestess, was that when it came to the moment of truth, she would chicken out on killing someone. She wanted to kill him, more then ever! But that was an irrational thought, and she didn't know how!  
  
It seemed that ever step she took, he took a stride; everything idea she had, backfired against her. Inu Yasha being a demon, had stronger spirit energy. He was definitely stronger then her and he knew it! She sniveled and wiped her eyes. Maybe she just had to except the fact that he was the strongest. Maybe he was right that she would never beat him. She could never ever win.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open.  
  
Winning!  
  
That was her answer! It was clear as crystal! Her job was to get the demon out of the village. They didn't say she HAD to kill him! As long as he was out of the village, it was okay! She could beat him! It was possible! Winning!! She could beat him! She could beat him! She really could beat him!!  
  
-  
  
The next day, Inu Yasha scared some more nuns away. But they were too easy, it was the priestesses like Kagome that wouldn't get a clue. Then he heard the doors of the church open. He turned around to see Kagome come in without friends around her to back her up. Usually, she would be looking around nervously, like he was going to jump out at her. But not this time. She casually walked from the doors and sat in the middle of the church's floor. She pulled something out of her kimono sleeve and he heard a flipping paperish sound.  
  
Well he was curious now, and just so inquisitive he had to go around and look at what she was doing. By closer inspection, meaning he leapt over and sat in front of her. She sat cross-legged on the floor, a confident ready smile plastered on her fair skinned face, shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
And Inu Yasha couldn't help but wonder what in the seven hells she was up to. "What are you scheming, wench?" he asked.  
  
She grinned at him, which not only freaked him out, but turned him on. "Well, Inu Yasha," she started. "Apparently, my regular exorcism ideas won't work on you. I've pretty much tried everything I could think of and nothing worked. I tried hard to be a priestess like Kikyo and Kaede." She stopped shuffling and drew the first card from the deck that was ironicly the queen of hearts. "But then I realized, I must be a priestess like Kagome!"  
  
He clapped sarcastically and said, "Good for you!"  
  
Her expression became serious. She did a fancy shuffle with the cards then set them on the floor in front of her. "I'll make a deal with you!" she said. "Play me a game of poker, and if I win, you have to leave this village forever!"  
  
He looked at her serious determined expression. "And if I win?"  
  
She looked at the cards and said, "And if you win, you can possess me."  
  
He grinned excitedly. "It's a deal!"  
  
Kikyo, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku, who had been hiding and watching until now jumped out.  
  
"No, Kagome don't!" Shippou said running over to her.  
  
"Don't trust him Kagome!" Sango said. "He'll probably cheat or something."  
  
Inu Yasha fehed and said, "I don't have to cheat! I aways win!"  
  
Kagome smiled down at Shippou then at Inu Yasha and said, "So do I!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome dealt five cards to him and herself then they both picked up their hands. Kagome mentally growled, as she didn't have any good starting cards. She looked up at Inu Yasha who was grinning at his cards. He smirked up at her and said, "No tricks now!"  
  
She just glared back and said, "Same to you!"  
  
They looked at their cards and started playing.  
  
Everyone, including the leftover nuns sat a few feet away watching. Shippou sat in Kikyo's lap while Kagome was busy. He looked incredibly worried and Kikyo noticed. She patted him on the head and said, "Are you okay, Shippou?"  
  
He looked up at her with his eyes full of anxiety, "What if Kagome loses??" he said.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou." Sango said. She winked at him and said, "Kagome is the best card player I know. When she's around, Kikyo and I never win!"  
  
"I don't know." Miroku said. "I've seen Inu Yasha play too. There was a band of samuri rouges that came to this town a little while ago, playing high stakes poker. Inu Yasha played them and walked away with practically everything they had."  
  
The air was thick with tension as Kagome drew the next card. She put it in her hand and her eyes scanned her other cards comparing what she had. Her eyes were frozed in a serious concentrating stare. She looked over her cards up at Inu Yasha, he was smirking confidently at his cards. He looked serious but at the same time thinking about his prize. But she couldn't let that bother her now, she had to keep her mind set on winning and nothing else.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over his cards and his grin spread. He looked up at Kagome. "You ready?"  
  
She looked up at him intently and he laid his cards down. He had the 2 of diamonds, the 3 of diamonds, the 4 of diamonds, and the five and six of diamonds! A straight flush! He was going to enjoy taking over her body.  
  
"No! Kagome!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Well?" he asked, as she still held up her cards.  
  
She looked at his arrogant expression then at everyone else who was holding their breath. Then she looked back at him and a smile spread over her face. "Pretty good!"  
  
He smiled back showing his fangs. Then she laid her cards down. She had the ace, king, jack, ten, and queen of hearts! "But not good enough!" she smiled victoriously. "A royal flush!!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Inu Yasha looked at her cards in wide eyed disbelief. Kagome stood up and pointed out the church doors. She smiled down at Inu Yasha and said, "Hit the road, Jack!"  
  
He smiled up at her and said, "No."  
  
Everyone stopped cheering. Kagome looked down at him bewildered and said, "What?"  
  
He simply said, "Make me." All of a sudden, both he and the cards started to glow. He looked around like he didn't know what was going on, then before he knew what happened, he was lifted off of the floor by an invisible force and flung out the church doors. He skidded across the ground like a skipping stone and ran into a tree. He recovered dazed and furious. He got up and faced the church. Kagome and came down the steps followed by everyone else.  
  
He jumped up and shouted, "What the seven hells was that?!"  
  
Kagome held up her deck of cards, "I kind of figured that you wouldn't leave after I won, so I spent a whole day charming these cards, where if I won, they would act by sealing you out of the church."  
  
He looked at her furiously, "You witch!" he jumped up and tried to jump back into the church, but he was thrown back by a newly erected barrier. Humans could pass through it, but he couldn't.  
  
He tried again and was thrown onto his back. He looked up and Kagome stood behind his head. "Give up. You'll never set foot in that church again."  
  
He looked up at her speechless then sat up staring blankly at the church. "But," he said to himself. "The mission!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You think this is the end?? I have not yet begun to write!! 


	7. A Secret

Curious as to what the mission is? ^_^ I'll tell you, but the catch is, you have to keep reading till you find out.  
  
I actually know nothing about poker. I looked it up on the world book. I do a lot of research for my stories, but you probably don't want to hear about that.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7: A Secret  
  
-  
  
"Again, good work Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
"Excellent! Couldn't have done it better myself!" Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah right! I'm sure you would have had him exterminated in seconds, Kikyo!"  
  
"Your way is more original!" Kikyo said, "I commend you on your victory over that rude hanyo."  
  
The three girls and Shippou rode on Kirara's back as they traveled back to their home village. Kagome was overwhelmed with congradulations from her sisters and friends as they left the village. But she still wondered about that hanyo.  
  
Flashback.........  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo!" Miroku and the nuns said. Kagome waved to them then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Inu Yasha was sitting under a tree in his usual sitting position. He looked up at Kagome, then stood and went running into the forest.  
  
End of flashback........  
  
Well, that's what happened when someone tried to beat her at cards! ^^  
  
They entered the village and saw Kaede filling a bucket of water by the river.  
  
They landed and jumped off of the fire cat to go greet her. "Mother Kaede!" they called. They all did the one handed prayer thing to each other and Kaede said, "Ye girls have been gone for a while! I was starting to worry for ye!"  
  
"Sorry, Mother." Kagome said bowing. "It took me a while to exorcise a certain demon."  
  
"But she did a great job mother!" Sango said.  
  
"Yes, Kagome is very resourceful when it comes to this job!" Kikyo said.  
  
Kaede smiled. "Then maybe she's ready to move up to the next level in her training!"  
  
Kagome smiled and felt like she was going to scream. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Great then!" Kaede said. "Let's head back to the village."  
  
They walked along telling Kaede about what happened while they were in the village. All of a sudden, they heard screaming coming from the village.  
  
They ran to go see what was wrong. They ran up to the shrine and a couple of nuns and preists came running out. Then a chill ran up Kagome's spin as she heard a familiar maniacal laugh. She ran into the shrine and saw Inu Yasha looming over a crying nun.  
  
All of the color drained from her face and she looked at him horrified.  
  
He saw her and smirked evilly. "Took you long enough to get here!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here??!" she shouted.  
  
"You kicked me out of my church, so I came to yours! Seems like a fair trade to me!" he said.  
  
Kagome felt like she was going to cry again, but for a different reason then when she was at the river.  
  
"You-you can't come here!" she said walking up to him.  
  
"An eye for an eye, Ka-go-me." He said. Then he looked upward ponderously and said, "Come to think of it, I was also supposed to possess you for slapping me!" He grinned at her and asked. "How about it? All the connection needs is a kiss."  
  
She took two steps back and blushed.  
  
"It'll be fine!" he said. He jumped onto a rafter and hung upside down in front of her. "Possession is fun! You and me, together as one. My soul inside your body. I can see your thoughts and fears, your strengths and weaknesses! We'd be incredibly powerful!"  
  
She just shook her head uncomfortably. "No! I'll never let you possess me!"  
  
He just grinned at her, his eyes glittering mysteriously.  
  
-  
  
Well, since he was still around. It was still Kagome's job to exorcise him. She didn't want to anymore, but she knew she had to. She went to the hot spring and sat there trying to devise a plan. She could try sealing him out of the temple again. But he was more then likely too smart to take her card challenge a second time. And her exorcisms wouldn't work, he always distracted her.  
  
She closed her eyes and stuck her head under the water. It was like she couldn't get rid of him!!  
  
She came back up and took a breath of air. "That's it!" she told herself. "I might as well give up. She all of a sudden heard snoring. Really loud snoring. She looked around as if she would see the source of the snoring. It was coming from the other side of a boulder in the spring. She went around the boulder, and saw Inu Yasha laying again some raised ground, asleep in the hot spring. Her face turned completely red and she would have screamed, but stopped herself before waking up sleepyboi. She just turned around and slowly, quietly started to walk away. She was about to climb out of the hot spring when the snoring stopped. She pulled herself back into the hot spring quickly and looked over at the boulder horrified.  
  
Inu Yasha yawned. He wondered how long he had been asleep. He looked at the rippling surface of the water. Now why would it be rippling, if he hadn't been moving much for the past few minutes?  
  
He sniffed the air. Then thought. 'I smell fear.' He looked around the boulder and didn't see anything. Kagome had moved herself directly behind the boulder out of his sight. Inu Yasha blinked. No one was there, but he could still smell the fear. He started to move that way when he tripped over Kagome's leg and went face first into the water.  
  
The water ripples increased and he came back up sputtering for air. He turned his head and he was looking directly at Kagome.  
  
She squeaked and even though she was mostly under water, she made sure she was well covered.  
  
He just blinked and said casually, "Oh, it's just you." He went over and leaned against a rock across from her and exhaled in relaxation. Then he looked at her and said, "This is a nice hot spring, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded and looked down at the water, her whole face red.  
  
He looked like he was falling asleep again when she realized that this sort of thing really didn't bother him. It was about the same thing as Shippou. Completely oblivious to the fact that bathing could be sexual in any thought.  
  
She decided to make herself comfortable and wait till he left.  
  
A few moments of silence passed by and nothing happened. Then Kagome asked, "Hey, why did you come to my village?"  
  
"I already told you!" he said. "Because you locked me out of my church!"  
  
She still looked at him. "Then why do you keep trying to possess the church?"  
  
He sat silently, then looked away with an almost sad expression in his eyes.  
  
Kagome was confused. She never imagined him to be sad.  
  
His eyes flickered with a strange light of depression and grief. "It's nothing." He said. He stood up quickly.  
  
Kagome gasped and looked away.  
  
He just glanced at her and walked over to the dry land. "Forget about it! You're here to exorcise me and nothing more! Keep your concentration, Kagome."  
  
She was startled by this comment. What was he saying here? Was he mocking her? Inu Yasha was deffinately hiding something, a much more interesting secret then she had ever imagined.  
  
Kagome looked at her hands under the water. 'And I am determined to find out what that secret is!'  
  
***************************************************  
  
^_^ Yeah! Happy little me! I have three good stories going on right now, all with ready planned endings. One has a tragic/surprise ending, one humorous/surprise ending, and the other humorous/twist ending! 


	8. Anger Management

^___^ I just got 2 new key rings!!  
  
They say: 1. You say psycho like it's a bad thing!; and 2. Torn between the good girl/bad girl thing.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 8: Anger Management  
  
-  
  
Sango grumbled as she swept the steps of the shrine. She mimicked Kaede's voice, "Sango, wilt ye sweep the steps today?" she gave a harsh swept at some leaves. "I swear, she gives me more chores then the wonder twin priestesses combined!"  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even sense the person coming up the steps.  
  
"I mean god! When does Kagome ever have to sweep the steps! I had to be stuck in the middle. Kikyo gets less because she is the oldest, and Kagome gets less because she's the youngest. And what about me!? Where do I fit in?? Sango in the middle! It's a new game! But I'm the best at demon exterminating, with a wack and a whoosh-" she swung her broom and smacked Miroku in the face. He flew off of his feet and fell down the steps.  
  
She looked down at him and her heart stopped. "Oh my god!" she shouted. She just kabonged a priest! She ran down and asked, "Are you okay??!"  
  
He got up and dusted himself off. "I didn't do anything yet and you're already hitting me!"  
  
"Sorry, Houshi-sama!" she said bowing.  
  
He smiled and came over to her. "No problem at all Miss Sango!" he of course took advantage of her bowed position.  
  
Sango's eyebrow ticked and-  
  
WACK!!!  
  
"That's the last time I ever bow for you!" she blushed and stomped inside. Miroku grinned perversely and followed her inside the temple.  
  
She glanced back at him and she said, "This church has a rule about no molesters!"  
  
"That's not why I'm here." He said.  
  
She froze. It wasn't? She turned to face him, keeping her distance and eyeing him suspiciously, "Then why are you here?"  
  
He stood in prayers position when he reached the alter and said, "I came here to join the church."  
  
She dropped the broom in shock. He stood there smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He nodded to her and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Lady Sango."  
  
She blushed a little. While being strangely attracted to him, she was seriously annoyed. The annoyance was stronger. "I forget," she said. "Who's the demon again? You or Inu Yasha?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed intellectually.  
  
(AN: Odds bodkins! He reminds me of that Libra boy in my English class! @_@) She glared at him as he went in back like he owned the place. He passed Inu Yasha who was swinging from a rafter by his feet like a rafter monkey. "Greetings, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha made a gang symbol with his hands and said, "Word, Priestman!" he did a gymnastic flip off of the wooden bar after he passed and went out to where Sango and Shippou were. It took a lot of convincing words and cute acting from Shippou to convince Mother Kaede to let him stay.  
  
Inu Yasha paced in front of the alter, where Shippou sat swinging his feet leisurely. He watched the hanyo pace then asked, "Inu Yasha? Why are you being compulsive?"  
  
Inu Yasha bopped him on the head for what was no reason at all. "I'm bored, baka! I don't like sitting still in a church!"  
  
Shippou sighed and leaned back on the alter. "I;m still trying to figure out why you're even in this church in the first place! Don't you know how easy it is for a priestess to purify you here?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared intensely at him. Shippou made a scared sound and ran off to find Kikyo. So she could protect him that is.  
  
(AN: I'm feeling a little psychotic right now. Don't flame me in your reviews.) Kagome came into the church. She was about to change tactics. Operation Sunny Side Up (Whatever the hell that meant.)  
  
As she came in Inu Yasha saw her and already felt his boredom slipping away. Kagome came in and sat down in one of the praying benches (AN: Shut up! I don't know what a feudal Japanese church looks like so I'm using the catholic one! And btw, I'm not catholic, I'm indecisive!)  
  
She got out her prayer book and started to read it. She heard Inu Yasha approaching her and acted like she didn't notice. He came and sat next to her. What would it be today? There were many annoyances he could use on her, sound annoyance, perverted annoyance, disturbing annoyance, childish annoyance, spooky annoyance, discomfort annoyance....  
  
She waited for him to do something. Then he raised his hand and tugged at a strand of her hair. Her head jerked but he didn't get her attention.  
  
'So, she's going to play hard to get is she?' he asked himself. 'Well I can play hard to resist!' he grabbed three locks of hair and started to braid them. After a few seconds it didn't seem like he was going to get a reaction out of her, then she glanced at him and asked, "Where did you learn how to braid people's hair?"  
  
He said, "Feh." And tied the ends into knots. "No one!" the tight knot would for sure get a reaction out of her!  
  
She just glanced at the knot, and untied it in seconds. Then she went back to reading.  
  
He scowled at her. She thought she was so cool! He would show her! He tugged at the sleeve of her kimono to show her shoulder. She gradually reached out and pulled it back up, still looking at her book like it was nothing.  
  
He said in her ear, "Does the pretty little girl want a backrub?"  
  
She didn't even flinch.  
  
He got behind her and parted her hair. Kagome shivered at the ticklish feeling. He noticed and decided that she was uncomfortable. He parted her hair in half to show the back of her neck. He bent forward and started nuzzling her neck. She tilted her head back and groaned. It was a sweet sensation, but she wouldn't give into him now, not when she just started to lockdown process. She stood up and walked over to the back of the church without muttering so much as a word to him. He glared at her back then leapt into the rafters.  
  
Kagome sat down with her book and smiled. All she had to do now, was be calm, and patient, and wait for him to start asking for her attention straight out.  
  
66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
^_^ Yeah, as always, reviews would be loverly. And if you know your zodiac sign, put it in your review! I also have a pic of Shio and his sis if anyone wants that. Read the story Inu Sensai! Cause when I'm done writing it, I'm writing a really cool sequel, and in it, Shio and Sesshomaru are going to meet when they are older. And if there's one thing Shio fears more then fighting, it's Sesshomaru! ^^ 


	9. A Real Attention Getter

This is actually a pretty popular story as far as everything else goes. To me, there are many types of writers on this site. There are writers that write really good stories with good plots, but get little or no reviews; writers who are really good at plot and story who get many reviews; writers who are not very good yet they get many reviews anyway because of their interesting subject; there are writers like me who are diagnosed with three or more mental disorders who write well, get a decent number of reviews, and criticize and bother everyone else with their unnecessary analysis and ideals that just hold up the story.  
  
Sugoi=wow -  
  
Chapter 9: A Real Attention Getter  
  
-  
  
Shippou was exploring the temple when he saw a little boy sitting in back of the temple kicking a ball around. He was cute and kind of looked like Kagome, which made Shippou automatically like him. He scampered over and the boy looked over at him. "Are you a demon?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm a kitsune!" Shippou said.  
  
"Oh! Are you a good kitsune or evil?" the boy asked.  
  
"I think I'm good." Shippou said. "My name's Shippou! Who are you?"  
  
"Higurashi Sota! My mama's a nun here." he said. "And my grandpa's a priest. He wants me to be a monk."  
  
Shippou just nodded and said, "My parents died."  
  
Sota looked sad, "Sorry."  
  
"No problem. Kagome's my mom now!" Shippou said smiling.  
  
"Kagome?" Sota said. "I didn't think priestesses could have children, but," he picked up his ball and signaled Shippou to come with him. "Let's go!"  
  
He brought Shippou around to the side of the church where there were farm animals and other animals in cages. There was a goat, some sheep and pigs, a cow, many rabbits, some lizards,a few cats and dogs, a panda, and a really big snake!  
  
"Ah! Sugoi!!" Shippou said looking at the snake in its cage. The wiggled its tongue and turned its head to look at him.  
  
"I know! Isn't he cool!" Sota started playing with the lock. "I named him Godzilla!" he opened the cage and draped the boa around his neck like a boa. "He'a awesome!" Shippou said.  
  
Sota then smiled and said. "Do you want to see the other animals too?"  
  
"Sure!" Shippou said.  
  
Sota put the snake back in the cage but didn't close it right.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Whore! Bitch! Hell spawn!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Kagome sat in front of a grave stone, clensing it. Inu Yasha stood behind her yelling insults at her, but she wasn't responding to his indirect challenges.  
  
She finished after a few minutes and started to clean up.  
  
"Oh! You think you're done, right crackhead?!" he shouted. He kicked a wave of mud onto the tombstone. She just glanced at it, then started walking back to the temple. If she cleansed it again, he would keep dirtying it. It would have been best to come back later and re-cleanse it.  
  
"You're ugly! The ugliest woman I've ever happened to lay my piteous unfortunate eyes on!" he shouted in her ear as she walked back to the church. Her non responsive behavior was driving him up the wall. "You're so ugly so could make an onion cry! You're so hideous Medusa took one look at you and turned to stone!!"  
  
In reality, his comments did hurt her, but like her game, her poker face remained flawless. He followed her into the temple where Miroku was telling them all about the journey he made from his village to theirs. "So, I went inside the shop," he said inbetween laughter. Everyone else was laughing too. "I went inside the shop, and it turned out that he was the one with the extra persimmons!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Kagome sat down with them. Inu Yasha sat with his back to her in silence. He was trying to figure out a new way to get her attention. He was a demon boy in a church with little more resources then his mind and skill. How would he get this priestesses attention??  
  
All of a sudden, Sota and Shippou ran by screaming, "WE DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Everyone stopped laughing to glance at them as they ran by. Then a bunch of lizards and bunnies, and farm animals came seeping into the room.  
  
"Whoa!" Sango said. Everyone jumped to attention as they got hit by the plague of animals.  
  
"We must put them back before Kaede notices!" Kikyo said. She tried to grab a rabbit that ran past her. Sango grabbed the leash attached to the goat and tried to drag him toward the back. Inu Yasha sat there looking bored with his chin resting on his hand. The snake slithered over to him without him noticing. It came and sniffed the hem of his right pants leg.  
  
Miroku walked the cow back. Kagome and Kikyo got the sheep. Now all they had to get where the lizards and the rabbits. They ended up chasing them around the church for a few hours. Kikyo was looking for the rabbits when she saw the lizards. "Ugh! I hate lizards!" she shuddered. Then all of a sudden the lizards launched themselves at her.  
  
Miroku saw a really cute little white bunny on the ground. It looked up at him and sniffed innocently. "Well, look at you!" he bent down and smiled at it. "You're an adorable little cottontail aren't you? Come here!" he waved his hand for it to come over to him. It took a step and tilted its head at him. "Come here cute little fluffy one, you're so cute!" ^_^  
  
All of a sudden the rabbit jumped at his face. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! KUSO!! BUDDHA, SOMEONE HELP!!! THE YELLOW TEETH!!! AAAHHH!!!!"  
  
"I've got my own problems!!" Kikyo said. The lizards where all klinging to the white part of her priestess uniform. She looked like she was hyperventilating. "Get them off of me!!!"Sango came over to help.  
  
Kagome ran in front of Inu Yasha to grab a rabbit that she had backed into a corner. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha's eyes widened slightly. She turned to look at him, forgetting the lockdown she was supposed to be doing on him. "Well? Are you going to sit there daydreaming or help?" she said.  
  
He looked down at himself and said, "There's something in my pants."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "Seriously! There's something REALLY BIG in my pants!!"  
  
She blushed slightly, still holding the bunny and backed away a little.  
  
He shook one leg trying to shake it out and he said, "It's moving around!"  
  
"Oh god!" she said and hugged the bunny. Shippou stopped, while holding his rabbit and stared.  
  
He untied the front of his pants and reached in. "I got it!" he said. He pulled up the head of the snake.  
  
"WAAAH???!?" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu Yasha tilted his head and started to pull the four foot snake out of his pants. "Here we go!" he said and held in up in his hand. The snake hissed at him. "Ew!" he said and dropped it.  
  
CRASH!  
  
He turned to see Kagome faint.  
  
Well, I guess that sort of got her attention. ^^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
=^^= Don't look at me like that!! I saw Corky Romano!!! 


	10. Why Are You Ignoring Me?

Hih! Ah wah juss ovadothing onh dabweaka's! (Hi! I was just overdosing on jawbreakers)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10: Why Are You Ignoring Me?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat with Kikyo as they watched Sango train.  
  
"HIRIKOTSU!!" the boomerang bone went around several posts before returning to Sango.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome clapped, "Way to go, Sango!"  
  
"Thanks!" she called over and tried for twelve poles.  
  
(AN: If people from Polland are called "poles", wouldn't we call people from Holland "Holes"?)  
  
Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at a certain hanyo who was glaring at her from what he thought was a good hiding place. She smiled and continued to watch Sango. Soon, he would be coming to her, asking for help like the good little demented soul that he was. All of a sudden, he jumped out of the shadowy part of the roof he was on and started walking over. Kagome smiled inwardly. It was all so much fun! ^_^  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she smiled at him. "What's up? Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
He sneered at her. Grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her away.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo and Sango looked over at her.  
  
Kagome gave them a thumbs up and winked.  
  
They accepted that as her way of saying she was okay, but they weren't exactly sure.  
  
He pulled her over to the god tree in the forest and let go of her there. She smiled innocently, "What's going on Inu Yasha? You haven't said a word?"  
  
"Shut up! Quit playing like you're so simple, you're trying to mess with my head aren't you?!" he shouted.  
  
"Why Inu Yasha, whatever do you mean?" she asked putting a hand to her cheek.  
  
"You've been ignoring me I know it! Everything is supposed to bug you! You're supposed to react when I bother you!!"  
  
"You were trying to bother me?" she asked in her innocent voice.  
  
"Oooh, you-!" he mumbled something incoherent then pointed at her. "You'd better tell me right now why you're giving me the silent treatment or else! Why are you ignoring me?!"  
  
"Or else what?" she rose to his challenge.  
  
"I don't know, but it won't be pleasant!" he said. They stood glaring at each other for a while. Kagome winked and Inu Yasha jumped up into the tree above. "You know what?! You really bug me!!" he said. And he leapt off to the temple.  
  
Kagome shook her head and laughed at his paranoia. There's nothing like role reversal. She decided to go collect some herbs while she was out. Kneeling by a patch of tannia roots, she started picking them and setting them in the lap of her uniform.  
  
From a couple a forked trees came another priestess Kagome had never seen before. She was very pretty and nice looking. With a heart shaped face and pale white skin against shiny long black hair and no bangs. She went over by Kagome and asked in a sweet small voice, "Excuse me, may I collect some of these too?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said. The young woman smiled and kneeled next to her. After a few seconds of silence, Kagome decided to start a conversation. "So, are you from around here?"  
  
"No, actually," she looked up at her and Kagome was shocked at the sight of her eyes. Large and round, glittery like the expensive gemstones around her neck. "My village is very poor. We must search far and wide for good herbs nowadays."  
  
Kagome realized her jaw was hanging open and the girl giggled politely. "I know. I live in a poor village, but I would never sell this." She held the rhinestone necklace, decked with rare gems, most of them weren't even in Japan. Most of the gems were small diamonds, there were three gems hanging off like charms on a bracelet. A golden topaz, a deep sapphire, and a large polished emerald. There was a bare spot on the necklace as if one was supposed to be there.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Kagome marveled at the jewelery's elegance. The girl blushed and giggled again. "Thank you! My name is Jewel!"  
  
"I'm Kagome!"  
  
"Nice too meet you!" Jewel stood up and bowed. "I must be going now!"  
  
"Bye!" Kagome waved to her and Jewel disappeared into the forest.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was late now, and time for all good little girls to go to sleep. Kagome went to go get a drink of water, when she felt someone watching her. She set the ladle down and said, "Inu Yasha? Where are you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you jump out at me, I'm gonna kill you!" she said.  
  
Silence.  
  
She looked around warily as she walked back to her room it was dark...and quiet........too quiet........  
  
"RAH!!!"  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inu Yasha jumped out at her from the darkness.  
  
He collapsed in laughter. "Damn it, you're chicken!" he said.  
  
She stood up and glared down at him. "What's your deal?!" she said.  
  
He was lying on the floor, his laughter starting to suppress. He put his hands behind his head and winked up at her. "So I'm not getting the silent treatment anymore?"  
  
She grinned and lightly kicked him in the side. She walked past him and said, "You wish."  
  
Still smiling, he got up and followed her. He was actually glad she was talking to him, she was most of the reason he was there anyway. The other reason-  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" he said. "Want to play?"  
  
She glanced back at him. "It's too late, maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, then do you want to let me possess you?" he asked. "I would just make you, but it's not that simple."  
  
"Gee Inu Yasha let me think about it-uhhh-no way." She said.  
  
"Darn you woman! I'm telling you it's fun!" he said.  
  
"While your at it why don't you tell me that shoving rusty nails into my arm cures cancer." She said.  
  
"Hey!" he pointed at her warningly. "That's supposed to be a secret!"  
  
"Whatever." She said. She stopped in the frame of her door and Inu Yasha almost ran into her. She turned around and glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
He pointed over her shoulder. "I was moving in this direction so it's kind of natural with the laws of motion that I walk in that direction."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him and she pushed him away from the door.  
  
"Ah, come on!" he said. He walked in. Minutes later she pushed him out again. For a fifteen year old priestess, she was pretty strong. "Kagome! Let me in!"  
  
"Shut up or you'll wake Kaede!" she said.  
  
"Like I give a flaming flip! I'm coming in!" he came in again. A few seconds later, he was launched from the doorway, landing ungracefully on the floor. He sat up to see the transformed Kirara come out of the room and sit in front of the door. She glared at him as if daring him to try and get past her.  
  
Serves him right to think he could sleep in her room! Well, looks like he was sleeping in the rafters again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
^_^ Cheese curls for all! I'm having so much fun here! And screwing my homework! 


	11. Cutesy Wootsey Fluff

Yet ANOTHER chapter! Anxious aren't I?  
  
I just got Now 12! ^_^ Can't spell crap without rap!  
  
Chapter 11: Trust  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha peered over at the large demon cat. She was fast asleep! 'Now's my chance!' he thought. He started to move over quiet as a stealthful dog demon like himself could possibly creep. He stepped over Kirara and into the room. Kikyo and Sango shared the room with Kagome. Kagome's mat lay in the corner in the room. She slept in sweet dreamy REM with Shippou curled in the crook of her arm. She wore a pure white kimono as her pajamas. He glared at Shippou. The kid was so freaking annoying. He picked Shippou up and sat him in Kikyo's bed. Then he came back over and sat in front of Kagome. In the silence, her breathing pattern was heard. That and the sound of Sango muttering in her sleep, "Uhhh....Miroku!.........OHHH!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and looked down at Kagome's sleepy face. Then he realized, when she wasn't her evil, chicken, stubborn wannabe self in the daytime, she was a beautiful angelic angel in her sleep. Almost as pretty as his mother once was. 'Wait a minute.' He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. 'Yes, she's very beautiful!'  
  
She sighed in her sleep and rolled over. She put her right arm under her head for support and her right hand went to her mouth and she started sucking her thumb. Her legs stretched out from under the blankets and the left one coiled back. The right foot remained sticking out in the open. He went over and looked at it. She had small feet. He stuck out a clawed finger and traced the lines on the sole of her foot.  
  
Kagome giggled in her sleep and turned over again pulling her foot back in. He looked back up at her face and she was smiling. He looked at her lips. Oh how he wanted to possess her, but like he had said before, it wasn't so simple. As luck had it, he was a half demon, which meant there were actual rules to possession. Since he was who he was, he could only possess a person if the person was extremely weak, or if the person let them. And demons could possess anyone with a weak barrier. Plus, being a half demon meant he couldn't possess that human as long as a real demon could. He wouldn't have enough evil energy to stay in. The demon could stay in until either the person couldn't hold them anymore or they got bored. And possession was never boring.  
  
Something all bad demons could do was giving nightmares. He didn't feel like giving Kagome nightmares for some reason though. She looked way too peaceful to disturb and for some reason he was sympathetic toward that. 'Well, so much for the mission.' He thought.  
  
He was thinking deeply and didn't notice Kagome starting to wake up.  
  
'But maybe there will be other priestesses?' he was trying to reason with himself. 'I swore to do this no matter what, but for some reason I'm holding back with this human wench. ARGH!!' he swore at himself mentally. 'I'll just have to keep trying, or something.'  
  
SCHWACK!!  
  
Kagome sat up and whacked Inu Yasha away from her. "Don't hover like that!!" she shouted.  
  
He glared at her. That was the second time she slapped him.  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
"Kagome?" Kaede called. "Could you come here?"  
  
Kagome came running from wherever she was and stood in front of the old woman. "Yes, Mother?" she asked.  
  
"Could ye go and get some water for the sermon this afternoon?" she held out a bucket.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. She took the bucket and started toward the well. It was a beautiful day and so quiet. Something was missing......  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"  
  
There it was!  
  
Inu Yasha came and ran up next to her.  
  
She smirked at him playfully. "You're like a clingy little puppy, you know that?" she said.  
  
He snorted and put his hands behind his head as he walked. They walked down to the stream not talking, almost enjoying each other's company in a way. Since it was a beautiful day, the sun made the river sparkle like a line of long blue silk.  
  
Kagome came and sat by the edge. She put the bucket sideways and started to fill it with water. She heard a splash and looked up to see Inu Yasha smack the water. A fish flew up and he caught it. "I got it, YES!" he cheered for himself.  
  
Kagome laughed as he went into his victory dance. She definitely wasn't as afraid of him as the first time he jumped out of the dark at her. He sat there smiling victoriously at the wiggly fish. He held it up, pointed at it, and said, "Hey, Kagome! I caught a fish!" "Good job!" ^_^ she said.  
  
All of a sudden, the fish slipped from his hands like a bar of soap. He tried to catch it again, but it jumped back into the river.  
  
"CRAP!!" he shouted and pounded the Earth with his fists.  
  
Kagome burst into laughter. He glared at her and shouted, "You think that's funny, huh??"  
  
"Yes!" she said and laughed even harder.  
  
He watched her laugh then he smiled. He made her laugh. Usually he made her scream, which was fun too, but making her laugh was really nice.  
  
Kagome sat smiling and staring at the water. 'Now would be a good time to start earning his trust.' If she earned his trust, then maybe he would want to tell her why he was possessing the churches.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha," she started casually. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
His smile faded into what looked like a really annoyed expression. "Yeah. I have a brother in the western lands. I don't like him, he doesn't like me, and that's the only thing we have in common besides the same father."  
  
Oo! That was a touchy topic! ^^ "Why do you hate him?" she asked.  
  
"Cause he's a jerk!" he said. "The only reason he hates me is because I'm half demon! Is it right to discriminate and try to kill someone because of that??" he got a dark expression on his face.  
  
She would have to stay away from that subject. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
He sighed and said, "It's not your fault." Then he looked up at her. "What about you? Do you hate your sisters at all?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, we pretty much get along like best girlfriends." There were a few seconds in between speaking and Kagome decided to move in with the inquisition. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"What's your favorite food."  
  
"I don't have a favorite."  
  
"Is there a food you don't like?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Are you straight?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"What's your favorite animal?"  
  
"The husky."  
  
"Can you read?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your favorite book?"  
  
"A Tree Grows in Brooklyn."  
  
"Can you write?"  
  
"In six languages."  
  
"What religion are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is Miroku your friend?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"What does 'sorta' mean?"  
  
"He gives me bread and tells dirty jokes."  
  
"Oh." ;;;;;;  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "What's with all of the personal questions?"  
  
"Nothing." She said. "You learn more by asking questions."  
  
His smirk stayed steady. "Why are you trying to learn about me?"  
  
She smiled and blushed. "I don't know!"  
  
He chuckled and they walked back to the village.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hmm. I wonder how long this story is. I write short stories don't I? 


	12. Secret's Out

Maybe, just maybe, we'll find out what the mission is in this chapter. ^_~  
  
Now I know you don't want to read anymore authors notes, so begin the fic will.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 12: Secret's Out  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat in the hot spring hugging her knees under the water. She sighed and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha sat behind her washing her back. It wasn't sexual in any way. Inu Yasha saw nothing sexual in bathing, and since he didn't, neither did Kagome. He sat there humming as he did it. (An: This can be as dirty as you want to imagine it.)  
  
She glanced back at him. "You having fun over there?" she asked.  
  
He looked over her shoulder then resumed with washing. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Red." She said. "Are you about to ask me personal questions?"  
  
"It only seems fair." He said. "What's your favorite food?"  
  
"Oden."  
  
"Is there a food you don't like?"  
  
"Cooked carrots."  
  
"Are you straight?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"What's your favorite animal?"  
  
"The panda."  
  
"Can you read?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you write?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your favorite book?"  
  
"Of Mice and Men."  
  
"What religion are you?"  
  
"Buddhist."  
  
"Is Miroku your friend?"  
  
"My extremely perverted, unholy friend."  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"I don't know. Me and my sisters are orphans of the church."  
  
"Oh. Then where did you learn to play poker?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Brother Souta taught me."  
  
"Is he better then you?"  
  
"We're evenly matched."  
  
"Do you know any self defense besides your priestess skills?"  
  
"If by self defense you mean archery, tae bo, taekwondo, kickboxing, two forms of karate, and reggae interpretation, then yes."  
  
There was a pause of silence, then he continued to ask questions. "How often do you lie?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Are you a trusting person?"  
  
"I think so." He must be starting to trust her. She had to admit that she was starting to trust him too. "Why?"  
  
He stopped and said, "Okay, my turn." He turned around and so did she. She started washing his back. He didn't speak for a while only sitting there letting her massage his back. She sighed. Maybe he didn't trust her enough.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Uh, sure!" she said. She hugged herself and he turned around to face her. His eyes had a distant look in them, as if he was hiding something deep, something that disturbed his soul."  
  
He looked down at the water as if looking for a way to approach the subject. He looked up at her again sadly. "Do I look real to you?" he asked.  
  
That was a strange and confusing question. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at the sky and said. "Believe it or not, but my eyes used to be golden. I used to have a best friend. His name was Shio, and we were tighter then a model's ass."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at that comment, but continued to listen.  
  
"We grew up together, I talked to him about everything, he talked to me about everything, and as a fighting, we were 'nearly' unstoppable." (AN: Emphasis on nearly........) "We were going to have this thing called party night. I went out to get the sake, and he went out to get the prostitutes. He was a magnate for woman." The pain in Inu Yasha's eyes became more visible. "I went to the house where we were supposed to meet, but he never came. Instead, I was approached by an evil priestess. She purified Shio, and tried to purify me! I barely escaped, but in the process, she stole my sword, and without it, by demon blood slowly took over me and I was alone and condemned critically insane."  
  
Kagome sat there is a sympathetic silence.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes suddenly flashed angrily. "That's when I planned my mission!" He clenched his fists and looked down at them. "I had never seen the priestess; she disguised herself during the dual. But I remember her scent like it was yesterday. So I decided to find a random church and possess it. I would degrade every priestess who came there to purify me by beating them on their own turf. And when she finally came, I would slay her and take revenge for Shio!"  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly. He tilted his head forward to that his eyes were shadowed by his hair. Obviously, this was a hard memory to relive. She raised a hand and laid it aside his cheek. He looked up at her and put his hand over her hand. "Then I met you. You have so much power over me, I can't hurt you."  
  
Well all thoughts of trying to purify him now had completely flown out the window and where replaced by the closeness she felt toward him. She leaned forward and kissed the cheek that was not occupied by their hands. He looked at her stunned.  
  
She smiled, winked at him and went to go get dressed.  
  
She got up on shore and she heard him say, "Well that's fine and all, but a possession kiss can only be done through the lips!"  
  
She smiled and tied her priestess uniform together. "Drop it, Inu- kun!"  
  
"You owe me a possession girl!" he said pointing at her.  
  
"Dream on!" she simply said. "Seeya at the temple!"  
  
"Dream on my ass! I can give you nightmares if you're not careful!"  
  
"You already give me nightmares!"  
  
"That's cold!"  
  
"Like your style!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
O_O Kinda reminds me of the relationship between me and that boy in my computer applications class! I swear, (literally) the whole time in class, we swear at each other back and forth. He calls me Billy, and I call him Betty. ^_^ It's funny, I'll kill him someday.  
  
How many people are gonna freak on me because I put Shio in the story? T_T 


	13. New Girls

There was a question is a previous review about who Shio is. Well, in this story, he's only known as Inu Yasha's best friend, but there will be more information presented on him later. ^_~  
  
I also picked out a song that goes with this story. I just like to do that sometimes! ^_^ If you want to listen to it, It's called "Blown' Me Up (With Her Love)" by JC Chasez. It's really cool, and one of my new favorite songs. It's the nineth song on Now 12, but it's also in the Drum Line Soundtrack. I could put the lyrics for it at the end of this story, but I gotta have enough people who want it.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13: New Girls  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kikyo put her teacup to her mouth and lightly sipped her green tea. (AN: Did you know that green tea raises metabolism level?) Shippou sat in her lap eating a sweet roll. Sango sat across from them, brushing Kirara. Sango looked up at her sister and asked, "Have you noticed Kagome has been acting strange lately?"  
  
"You think?" Kikyo asked. They looked over at where Kagome was scrubbing the church floor with a determined look on her face. "She's been scrubbing that one spot for an hour." Kikyo said and took another sip.  
  
"Maybe she's a neat freak?" Sango asked.  
  
Actually, Kagome wasn't even concentrating on the floor. Instead she pondered in deep thought over Inu Yasha's problem. How could the priestess do that to him?? The poor guy must have been suffering inside for the longest time! Kagome started scrubbing harder. There was only one thing she could do, help him find this priestess and get her for hurting Inu Yasha and his friend!  
  
"Kagome! You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Kikyo called over to her. "What?" Kagome woke up and stopped rubbing. The floor was so shiny, she could see her reflection in it.  
  
"Cool!" Sango said looking into it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha sat ontop of the church picking at his toes, when he saw Kagome come walking out of the church. He jumped down and started to creep up behind her. She continued to walk like she was unaware of his presence. Inu Yasha filled his lungs with air and got ready for a long and loud inhuman scream.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you scream at me, I'll pin you to a tree with my arrows." Kagome said still walking.  
  
He released the air and jumped up next to her. "How did you know what I was going to do?"  
  
"I heard your breathing." She said.  
  
"Wench." He muttered.  
  
"Jackass." She said.  
  
"Bitch." He said.  
  
"Dickhead."  
  
"Sucker."  
  
"Swallower."  
  
"Where are you going anyway?" he asked.  
  
"To the village, why?"  
  
"You're always to busy to play with me!" he complained.  
  
She smiled at him. "You can come if you want."  
  
He stopped and folded his arms, "It'll probably be boring."  
  
She stopped to look back at him, then continued on walking, "Alright, stay here with Kikyo and Shippou."  
  
His eyes widened and he went jumping after her. "Wait for me!"  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Kagome walked up to a merchant to buy fish. Inu Yasha stood next to her with his arms crossed looking like he was going to die of boredom. That or he would fall asleep. He yawned loudly, causing Kagome to give him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes and said, "Feh."  
  
She turned back to the fish and bent down trying to see which ones were fresh or not. He slowly looked back at her and her bent figure. Her butt was pointing at him and he just stood there, tilted his head, and stared. She got back up with the fish she thought were fresh. She glanced at him and he looked away quickly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and bought the fish. She put the fish in a basket and went up to Inu Yasha still giving him the suspicious look. He looked back into her eyes and sweat dropped in annoyance, "What?"  
  
She shoved the basket into his hands, "Hold this. And don't eat the fish."  
  
He gave his annoyed sigh and followed her to the next shop. Kagome glanced at the second church that was being built nearby. Even though the village chief could be using the money to feed the poor and starving, he decided to build a church when there was a perfectly good shrine where she lived.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened. All of a sudden, he went leaping toward the church.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome went running after him.  
  
People dove out of the way as he went by like a speeding car. For him in his need to get there, there were two kinds of pedestrians: the quick and the dead. He landed in back of the church, hiding himself in the vegetation. Kagome ran over to him panting. "Inu Yasha? What are you-"  
  
"SHHH!" he said. He glared and a low growl escaped from him. Four priestesses stood looking up at the church. The first one was tall with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a round face and a humble smile. "Wow! This church is going to be so pretty!" she said in an alto girls voice.  
  
The next girl surprisingly was Jewel. "I'm so excited! We're all going to live here together!" she said in her small squeaky voice.  
  
The girl by her had a mean expression on her face. It was kind of bored, kind of stuck up. With a turned up nose and protruding lower lip. "I hope it's better then the last church we were at." She said in a deep feminine voice.  
  
The girl by her was the shortest next to Jewel. She had large brown eyes and a kind expression. "Rin loves it!" she said clasping her hands together and smiling brightly. Kagome looked at all of them and asked, "What is it, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"One of those girls has the scent." He said. "One of them killed Shio."  
  
She gasped and looked at them again. They all looked so innocent, except for maybe that stuck up girl with the dark look in her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden Rin looked over at them and pointed, "Hey! I sense a demon over there!"  
  
The priestesses came running over to them.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" Jewel said.  
  
"Do you know these freaks?" the stuck up girl with short hair asked. "I met her when I went picking herbs." She said. She smiled at Kagome. The jewel necklace around her neck gleamed. "We were sent from our old village to come work here! Isn't that great!?"  
  
"That's wonderful, Jewel!" Kagome said. She looked up at Inu Yasha who was glaring at all of the priestesses.  
  
The stuck up girl's nose wrinkled and she glared back at him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said. "I'm Sister Kagome of the old shrine over there, and this is Inu Yasha."  
  
He didn't nod or anything. He just growled low and continued to glare at each girl.  
  
"I'm Sister Paipu!" the tall brown haired girl said.  
  
"Sister Rin!" Rin said and smiled and waved.  
  
"Sister Tori." The mean looking girl said.  
  
"And you know me!" Jewel blushed. "I'm Sister Jewel!"  
  
"Kagome is it?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering, why are you hanging out with this," she looked Inu Yasha over disgustedly. "demon."  
  
He glared at her intensely.  
  
Kagome hooked her arm in his to keep him from attacking her. "He's my friend, he's not so bad."  
  
"So cool!" Rin suddenly said. She stepped foreward and started playing with Inu Yasha's ears. "They're so cute!"  
  
"Get-off." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yes, Rin dear, let go of him, you don't know where he's been." Tori said disgustedly.  
  
"Yes! I've been EVERYWHERE!" he snarled.  
  
"Alright." Rin said. She backed away still smiling.  
  
"Anyway," Tori said. "I'm sure you won't mind us working here Kagotti- " "Actually, I'm Kagome-"  
  
"Whatever, dear." Tori said her eyes had a cold chill in them. "Don't even bother checking on us. We might have come from a poor village, but we're professionals." And the way she said it, and looked at Kagome, made her feel like Tori was comparing herself to Kagome and her small shrine.  
  
Tori gave Inu Yasha a quick smug look and said, "Let's go girls, we have much to do and can't be wasting our time." She turned sharply and started walking toward the church followed by her sisters. Rin, Jewel, and Paipu waved to them before they disappeared into the church.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Whatchu think? Good? Yes? 


	14. My Best Girl

"Come on baby  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
I know what your  
  
Feeln' for me!  
  
You can't fight it  
  
Cause you want me  
  
If you do then  
  
You'll be sorry!"  
  
-From the song I thought would go with this story. ^_~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 14: My Best Girl  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome stood with Sango and Miroku as they looked at the new and completely built church. The four priestesses all stood out front bent in prayer, purifying the grounds. "So Inu Yasha thinks one of them killed his friend?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he can't figure out which one is throwing off the scent." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku suddenly walked over to them. "Good afternoon ladies!" he said with a wide grin. The girls stopped praying to look up at him. He sat with them and said, "Would one of you beautiful ladies please bear my child?"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang. "You jerk! You said you'd be my boyfriend!!"  
  
He laughed nervously rubbing his head and looked back at her. "Sorry, my dear Sango, but I forgot!"  
  
"Well allow me to knock some sense into you!" she tried to hit him again but he was quicker this time and knew what was coming. Sango proceeded to chase the perverted monk around and Kagome went to go sit with the girls.  
  
"So, where's that demon of yours?" Tori asked in a not too nice way.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. In reality, he was in a tree just overhead.  
  
"So Kagome," Jewel and Rin scooted in front of her with large smiling eyes.  
  
"Do you like that dog demon, Inu Yasha?" Rin asked.  
  
"I guess so." Kagome said.  
  
"We know you like him." Rin said raising her index finger.  
  
Paipu got behind them and asked, "But do you LOVE him?"  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched. 'Nani?'  
  
Kagome blushed a little. "Nani??"  
  
"You two make a cute couple!" Rin said.  
  
"And he's so cute!" Jewel added.  
  
"Is he courting you??" Paipu asked.  
  
"Wha-? Why are you asking me?? I don't know how to answer all of this!!" Kagome said. Her face bright red.  
  
"Well love is a strong word." Paipu said. "Would you consider him at all? Is he special to you?"  
  
Kagome sat there blushing. "Well,"  
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward a little.  
  
She put her hands on her red cheeks. "I-guess so."  
  
"YES!" Rin shouted.  
  
] "I knew it." Jewel grinned.  
  
"Kago likes Inu-chan!" Paipu said.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and was about to think about it some himself when he heard the voice of Tori. "Oh please!"  
  
The priestesses turned to look at her. Tori crossed her arms and said, "Kagome, don't listen to them. The pathes of humans and demons should never cross, it leads to nothing but confusion and the birth of half breeds, and half breeds don't have a place in this world! It's not proper at all."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his claws to make sure he sharpened them. He was about to leap down and rip the priestess apart when he heard Kagome, "You're wrong, Tori!" he looked up to see Kagome giving Tori a disagreeable expression. She leaned forward to make sure the rude girl got the full effect of her debate. "Thinking that way is totally narrow minded! Inu Yasha's a half breed and that doesn't make him any different from you or me. Actually, he's not like you at all, at least HE has a heart!"  
  
The other priestess sisters gasped. They didn't disagree with Kagome, it's just that they had never seen anyone tell Tori off like that before!  
  
Tori glared at her. "You are so simple Kagome. I am right to say that the crossing of demons and humans would lead to chaos. The world would become hell if it were full of half demons. Humans and demons living in harmony is B with a capital S." she stood up. "And you are fool to believe otherwise." She stomped inside the church.  
  
"Wow, Kagome!" Jewel said. "No one has ever stood up to Tori before!"  
  
"No one!" Paipu said in awe.  
  
"You're amazing!" Rin said.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Just defending what I believe in!" ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha sat there completely stunned. Kagome defended him! And she considered him!! He watched her walk away. He would rip Tori's guts out later. He jumped from tree to tree over to where Kagome was going.  
  
Rin looked up and noticed him. She pointed and smiled. "There he goes!"  
  
"Go get her, Inu-chan!" Paipu cheered.  
  
Jewel smiled and her eyes sparkled like gems.  
  
Kagome heard Inu Yasha land behind her. She turned around and his eyes were shadowed by his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to help figure out which of those girls killed your friend."  
  
All of a sudden, he grabbed her wrists. "Kagome! You're incredibly stubborn and frickn' nosy!" he said in a stern voice. Then all of sudden he smiled and looked up at her with eyes full of emotion. 'That's my girl!' he kissed her on the nose.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She gasped and watched him smile, blush and jump away. He was adorable! ^^ But after the shock wore away, she wondered why he kissed her on the nose. You'd think that since he wanted to possess her so badly, he would have gone straight for the lips, but apparently not.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Awwwe! ^_^ This is freakishly cute! 


	15. Detective At Work

I went to the cheesecake factory. And had catfish! ^^ It was yummy. I am a huge seafood fan. The only fish I don't like is raw fish. I eat catfish, shark steak, calamari, shrimp, (I eat shrimp out of the shell), tuna, fish sticks, clams......  
  
CQ: Clams aren't fish  
  
SG: Yes they are! Aren't they?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 15: Detective At Work  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Please, Sango! I'm too young to die!" Miroku was still running from the demon exterminator. He was starting to slow down so she got a good shot at his back. She smacked him with her boomerang into a tree. She grabbed him and tossed him onto the ground. He backed away from her. "Sango!" he looked up at her pleadingly. She stood in front of him with a vicious look in her eyes. They flashed at him and she said, "You're a naughty priest!" then all of a sudden she through her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He didn't get it, but he thought, Hey! Why question? ^_^ So into their making out, they didn't hear the horse coming toward them. The person on the horse stopped and got off. He jumped down and stood looking at them. "Ahem." Miroku pulled away from Sango and they both sat there looking dazed for a second. Miroku recovered and looked up at the samuri first. "Can I help you sir?" The samuri had longish short black hair and a smooth complection. "Is there a village up ahead?" the man asked. "Yeah." Miroku said. He glanced at Sango who sat there looking impatient. "Thanks, and sorry for interrupting." The samuri climbed back on his horse. "What's your name sir?" Miroku called to him. The man smiled at them before riding off into the village. "Onigumo!" Sango hugged Miroku and looked off at where he disappeared. "I hope Kikyo doesn't meet him. She can't stand samuri."  
  
-  
  
^_~  
  
-  
  
Jewel invited Kagome to the temple. Rin invited Inu Yasha. He didn't like the admiring look she was giving him. Kagome didn't like it either. She thought Rin should get her own dog demon! They sat drinking tea together. Inu Yasha sat near the door. "So, what kind of exorcisms have you and your sisters done?" Kagome asked. "Well, let's see." Jewel said. "Rin and I don't know how to kill demons, but Paipu and Tori are really good! Paipu hasn't done as many as Tori. Hey Rin, isn't exorcism her specialty?" "Rin not sure." Rin said. She looked at Inu Yasha holding up a food stand. "Rice ball?" He sweatdropped and took one. Kagome thought about this new information. "Tell me, has she ever exorcised a demon named Shio?" Jewel looked at her for a few seconds then looked off to the side thinking. "I don't know. Why?" "No reason." Kagome said. She continued to eat her rice.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Thanks for the food!" Kagome waved to the priestesses. "It was nice having you here!" Jewel smiled and called to her. "Bye bye!" Rin and Paipu waved happily. Tori wasn't there. Kagome and Inu Yasha walked home. "Inu Yasha, I think Tori might be the one who killed your friend." Kagome said. "Hm? Why do you think that?" he asked. "It's so obvious! I mean she hates demons, she specializes in extermination, and she has the killer's scent!" Kagome said. Then she realized something. "Though we don't have critical proof besides that." She walked up to the shrine and sat on the steps. The sky was turning a deeper shade of blue as it was getting later in the evening. "We're going to have to approach her and ask her straight out!" Kagome said and nodded. She turned to look at Inu Yasha, only to find him lying on the floor asleep. She face faulted, "What am I, talking to myself here??!" she said. She sighed and stepped over him, heading toward her room. "Hold on." She gasped as she felt him grab her ankle. She looked over her shoulder. He was still lying down with his eyes closed. His hand stretched out and his claws wrapped around her lower leg. She tugged her foot, but he wouldn't let go. "Inu Yasha, let go." She said. "Uh-uh." He said. He sat up a little, opened his eyes and smiled slyly at her. "You haven't played with me today." She smiled nervously and sweatdropped. "Uhhh-Inu Yasha, it's kinda late, maybe tomorrow-" she tried to pull her ankle away again but he didn't let go. "Nope. That was your excuse last time." He said. He pulled her and her ankle back, making her fall into his lap. She blushed and he put a hand on her back. "Work, work, train, train, chores, chores, chores! That's all you do!" then he smirked and poked her in the sides. Kagome squeaked and fell off of his lap. (AN: I hate those pressure points! . Everyone likes to poke me there!!!) "Oh, I'm sorry!" he smiled and started tickling her sides. She screamed with laugher and tried to make him stop but to no avail. He laughed with her and said, "All work and no play makes Kagome a dull girl!" 


	16. Soul Stones

Yes, I'm in the car with the family driving to St. Louis. (I have a laptop BTW) and since I can't draw in this shaky car, I will do the next thing that I am best at, writing. I have like 3 ideas for pictures. One I've drawn but not colored; it's a picture of Shio and Inu Yasha in a best friends pose. I've also been asked to draw a picture of Shio and Gracie from the Wild One story. (Which is a really cute story). And I plan to draw this really sexy picture of Shio, where he's taking off his shirt! ^^ He's so cute!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16: Soul Stones  
  
-  
  
Tori walked though the woods toward the old shrine.  
  
"Tori, stop!" Rin ran over. "What are you doing?"  
  
Tori glanced back at her. "Don't try to stop me Rin. I'm going to purify that Inu Yasha boy. He can't be with that Kagome priestess. She is a poor excuse for a human and priestess and I'll be damned if she disgraces the view of the church like that!" She started walking again. Rin dove forward and threw her arms around her waist.  
  
"Rin! Let go!" Tori shouted.  
  
"No! I'm not going to let you hurt that cute little doggy!" Rin cried.  
  
Paipu and Jewel came into the clearing. "Tori? Rin? What are you doingout here?" Jewel asked.  
  
Rin was now clinging to Tori's leg. "She's trying to hurt that cute dog boy of Kagome's!" Rin said.  
  
"No, Tori!" Paipu ran over and clung to Tori's other leg. "They're a couple! You can't hurt him!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Tori growled. "As your older and wiser sister, I demand that you let me exorcise that beast!"  
  
She walked out of the forest to find Inu Yasha with Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku standing behind him. "Good evening." Inu Yasha said. He narrowed his eyes at Tori.  
  
"I'm here to purify you!" Tori said. She held a staff in her left hand with flails streaming from the top.  
  
Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and Kagome walked over to Tori. "Did you purify Shio? His friend."  
  
"Who?" Tori asked.  
  
"He was my best friend!" Inu Yasha growled. "He's a mixed breed of demon. Dog and Fox with long reddish-brown hair and a green and white kimono. He came across you and was purified!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to-" all of a sudden her face became shocked. Everyone stared at her as she dropped to her knees and fell lifelessly on the ground. Jewel stood behind her with her hand raised. (AN: She put the sleep hold on her so don't jump to conclusions.) She glared down at her sister. "Stupid fool," she said in a not so nice voice. "She almost purified that beautiful demon."  
  
"Jewel!" Rin looked up at her. Jewel turned to glare at her sisters. She waved her hand violently at them. "Get away!" Rina and Paipu screamed as they and Tori's body were blown off into the forest by Jewel's priestess energy.  
  
Then Jewel tilted her head forward so that her eyes were shadowed by her hair and looked in the good guys direction. "I've been looking for you Inu Yasha." Her voice wasn't sweet and high pitched anymore. It was evil and cynical.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "It's you!" he said is disbelief and rage. "You're the one that purified Shio!"  
  
"You lied to us! You said you couldn't exorcise demons!" Kagome said.  
  
"No I didn't I said I couldn't purify demons and that's true. I'd much rather convert them into something more useful!" her necklace of gemstones gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
Miroku took a step back. "I sense evil energy coming form her jewelry!"  
  
Jewel cackled, "That's right priest! She ran a finger along the edge of the small demons. "These are low level demons here." Then she put her hand under the large gemstones. "But I made these with high class demons, all with special titles." She flicked the topaz and it started to glow. All of a sudden, a demon appeared in front of them all. He was beautiful, long brilliant white hair, blood red eyes with no pupils, a long fluffy tail wrapped around his shoulder, and he wore fine armor of an aristocrat.  
  
Inu Yasha gasped, "Sesshomaru!"  
  
Jewel smiled and introduced him. "Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, a fine dog demon that happened to be passing my old village one night. Now one of the prettier jewels I own. I believe he's your brother Inu Yasha." She said.  
  
Sessomaru spread his feet shoulder length apart. He drew a sword and held in vertically in front of him.  
  
Jewel tapped the sapphire. Another demon appeared next to Sesshomaru, he appeared in a whirlwind and stood in a fighting stance facing Inu Yasha. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail with fur on his arms and legs. "Kouga, prince of the wolf demon tribe. He happened to cross my path while I was picking herbs."  
  
Then the last emerald glistened. She looked at it then smiled evilly at Inu Yasha. "This one longs to be set free." She flicked the emerald and the third demon appeared next to Kouga. He crossed his arms in front of him and pulled his fists back by his sides. Inu Yasha stood gaping at who it was. "Shio??"  
  
A beautiful demon with long auburn hair, most of it in a ponytail stood there. His face twisted in anger and his eyes red as brick. He glared coldly at Inu Yasha like he didn't know him.  
  
"Shio! It's me!" Inu Yasha took a step forward.  
  
Jewel laughed again like she saw humor in this. "He can't hear you, fool. He's completely under my spell. Though you can join him if you want. See?" she pointed to the empty space on her necklace. "You'd make a fine ruby." She said.  
  
"No way! Let Shio go before I get mad!" Inu Yasha shouted. It sounded like he was already mad.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, I control his essence, their souls are crystallized on my necklace and the only way you can get them from the spell is if their souls are strong enough to free them, but they would need stronger souls then I, or if you kill me." She smiled. "But by then, I will already have your essence!"  
  
Inu Yasha stood ready to fight. Sango stood by him with her boomerang. Kikyo and Miroku stepped up next to him too. Kagome felt stupid, because she couldn't help. She sat over by Shippou comforting him.  
  
"Alright my gemstone demons!" Jewel said. "Attack them!" all of the demons charged them at once.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^ Wow have I been waiting for this! To bad I can't upload it till I get back to Indiana. Unless there's a internet connection in our hotel. 


	17. Sexsay Playa

Lala! Here in St. Louis, Missouri. We went up in the arch and I think they should have warned us about the tram that took us there. It's really small. You're squeezed into a pod with your whole family. I have a big family, I myself am like this german muscle chick, there were four of us. And it's in this cramped space. And my mom and sister are freaking out on the ride because it's a closed dark space and it's rocking as it's going up, and my dad is sitting there making it worse, and I'm sitting there hitting him with my sprite. But I got some vertigo pics of the ground and water below! ^_^V  
  
If anyone wants to know more about our trip, email me!  
  
-  
  
Mmmm.....cherry rock candy........ -  
  
Chapter 17: Sex-say Playa  
  
Sango went straight for Kouga. "HIRIKOTSU!!" she tossed her boomerang and he jumped two stories into the air. He came down at her, drawing and throwing a earth shaking punch. Sango jumped out of the way. She ran and jumped on Kirara. Kouga came running at her again and she tossed some stones that surrounded him in smoke to confuse him. She figured that if she could disrupt his super speed, she could stop him.  
  
Sesshomaru bought his claws down on Miroku, but the priest was quick to block with his staff. Miroku had his holy powers of Buddha, but Sesshomaru had the strength to match.  
  
Shio came straight at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha readied his claws. If he had to beat down his best friend in order to save him, he was prepared to do it. But then Jewel called out, "Shio!"  
  
Shio jumped back to her side. She looked at Inu Yasha. "A fight between you and Shio would not be fair at all! Everyone knows how weak kitsune are."  
  
"Hey!" Shippou shouted from the sideline.  
  
"But that's okay? And do you know why?" Jewel asked. "Because he's a mixed breed! And because I hold his essence, I can make his dog demon blood take over his fox demon blood!" She held the emerald in one hand. Held up the other hand in a one handed prayer and started chanting with her eyes closed. Shio started trembling and breathing harder. He closed his eyes and Inu Yasha could see his pain. Shio suddenly started shrieking inhumanly. He fell to the ground pulling at his hair trying to get it to stop. After a few seconds, his hair started to change color, turning silver and becoming clumpier. His wolfy brown fox ears became smooth and white. He screamed again baring larger fangs and contracting sharp and shaky claws. He looked up and screamed blood thirstily at Inu Yasha.  
  
Well, our dog boy just stood there in utter shock. Shio stood there ready to kill, with his hair wild and let down. He looked like a full dog demon insane with killer instinct. Completely opposite of what the real Shio would do. The real Shio was funny, and (fundamentally) civilized. Lover not a fighter. Pimpmaster Shio. Only fought when backed into a corner and sometimes not even then.  
  
Shio growled like a dog demon and jumped at his best friend screaming devilishly. Inu Yasha got ready again, but Shio was much faster. He clocked Inu Yasha square in the nose, sending him back into several trees knocking them all over.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
All of a sudden, Shio's ears perked he stopped and looked around blindly. "A chick?" he said in a growl kind of voice.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha to help him. "Are you okay??"  
  
"I'm fine!" he said, "Go before-"  
  
"Where is she? Where's the chick?" Shio looked around franticly like he couldn't see her.  
  
Jewel gave him a not pleased look. "Forget about it Shio! Go weakn' Inu Yasha so I can steal his essence!"  
  
"Where is she??" Shio continued to look around. "Oh girlie!" he called. Inu Yasha and Kagome watched him look around like he couldn't see. "I need a girl! I haven't had one in months!"  
  
Then all of sudden, he seemed to notice Kagome right away. His eyes glistened and he said lustfully, "Hello, Nurse!!"  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and suddenly realized what was happening. "Uh-oh." ;;;  
  
Jewel looked sort of confused. "What? What's he doing?"  
  
Shio smiled and and called to Kagome, "Hey, honey! You want some of this?" he pointed at himself. "You want some? You want a little?" ^_~  
  
Kagome looked freaked out. Inu Yasha sweatdropped.  
  
Jewel sweatdropped and glared at him. "Shio! Stay focused! Kill Inu Yasha! Forget about Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shio smiled and did a pose that showed how excited he was. "What a beautiful name! Play with me Kagome!" he put his hands by his mouth and called.  
  
Kagome: =^^=  
  
Inu Yasha: -_- ;;;;;;  
  
Jewel growled and held the emerald. Shio sunk to the ground shivering in pain. Jewel glared at him. "I hold your soul! Do what I say and kill him."  
  
Shio sat there hugging himself, trying to resist. After a few seconds, he stopped shivering and stood up. With his eyes shadowed he smiled and laughed under his breath. "I want a woman, and a woman I shall have." He looked up at Kagome. His eyes weren't red anymore, but beautiful and emerald green. His hair became auburn again and his claws and fangs shrank. The emerald on Jewel's necklace suddenly shattered. Shio jumped at Kagome, eyes full of lust.  
  
"Oh-crap!" Inu Yasha said. A horny best friend was even scarier then a killer one. Before Kagome could do anything, the demon lover grabbed her and locked his lips over hers.  
  
"Hey, HEY!" Inu Yasha shouted at him.  
  
Shio started to glow then he disappeared.  
  
Then Kagome opened her eyes and they were large and green. She looked at herself then hugged herself and said in Shio's voice, "I love this feeling!"  
  
"Shio get out of her!" Inu Yasha shouted red faced. "If anyone's going to possess her it's going to be me!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha pleadingly, "Come on man! I'm anxious! I've been in that crystal for the longest time without sex or possession or anything!" "Shio! I mean it! Out!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Alright." Her eyes glowed then Shio became visible again in the kiss. He pulled away from her and looked at Inu Yasha like he had just killed his puppy. "You're so cruel!" he said with large puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him, then they both smiled and did some kind of hand shake thing. "We defeat all our enemies, they all hit the ground," Inu Yasha said.  
  
Then Shio finished him off, "Best friends forever, the fox and the hound."  
  
"It's great to see you again, Shio!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Same here!" Shio said.  
  
Miroku got knocked back by one of Sesshomaru's attack. He looked at Inu Yasha and Shio, "A little help, please!" he called.  
  
They looked over at him and Inu Yasha said, "Okay! Be there in a sec."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yeah for Shio! ^^ Happiness! But the story's not over yet. 


	18. Together As One

I got a poppy seed muffin. I loooove poppy seed muffins! ^^ I wanna get as much opium in my diet as I can.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 18: Together As One  
  
-  
  
"This is impossible!" Jewel said looking at the gleaming shards of Shio's emerald on the ground. "He couldn't do that unless his soul was stronger then mine!"  
  
"I guess he just had a strong need to find Kagome." Rin said. She and Shippou tackled Jewel trying to get the necklace off of her.  
  
Kouga kicked the boomerang away from Sango. He knocked her down and went to punch her, but Inu Yasha got there first. He caught Kouga's punch and the wolf demon glared at him baring his teeth. Then Inu Yasha pulled his fist in then ducked and put an uppercut punch into the his stomach.  
  
Shio stepped into the fight with Sesshomaru. He looked at the dog demon nervously. "Okay, I am not afraid." He said in a shaky obvious voice.  
  
Sesshomaru charged him and Shio screamed and blocked impulsively.  
  
Sesshomaru knocked him into a tree snapping it in half. It was a good thing Shio was half dog demon, or else it probably would have snapped his spine in half.  
  
Shippou bit Jewel's foot. The girl cried out in pain and the necklace broke off of her neck. Jewel grabbed Shippou and ran off.  
  
"Inu Yasha! She's getting away!" Kagome called. Inu Yasha was kicking Kouga, who had fainted from the pain. "Huh?" he watched as Jewel disappeared into the woods. "No way!" He pulled Kagome onto his back and leapt after her. It was dark and hard for him to see. But he followed her scent and heard the screams of Shippou.  
  
He jumped high into the air over where she was. He raised his claws getting ready to attack, "Iron Rever Soul-!"  
  
All of a sudden, Jewel turned around with a bow and spiked arrow. She shot at him and grazed his leg. Shocked from the pain, he and Kagome fell into the bushes. Jewel started to run again.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and turned to Kagome, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She said. "What about you." He tried to stand up, but couldn't.  
  
Kagome pulled him to his feet, but he couldn't stand on his own.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
He looked off at where Jewel disappeared then looked back at Kagome. "I have an idea."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He licked his lips staring intensely at her. "Let me possess you." She looked at him in shock as he started to explain, "Listen, I can't go after her with my leg like this. If we are ajoined, we'll have my powers plus yours. And how do you beat a priestess? With another priestess who's stronger!"  
  
Kagome looked around trying to thinkabout it. She didn't have much time for thought though and Inu Yasha looked impatient. She looked at him nervously. "Okay. But not for too long."  
  
He smiled and before she could say another word, he pressed his lips against hers. He put a hand on the back of her hair and pressed it toward him. They wrapped their arms around each other. His other hand came to her back and gripped her kimono. He groaned a low sound that was mixed with a growl and gave a deep and demanding kiss. Pressing so hard and with so much passion and energy, it felt like he was trying to suck her soul out of her. Then he started glowing like Shio did.  
  
-  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippou cried. He flailed around trying to free his tail from her grasp, but Shippou being so young and weak, was overpowered by the older stronger human girl.  
  
"Don't cry dear." Jewel said. "I'll make you into a nice soul stone, and you will get bigger and stronger! And as long as you do what I say, you will never feel pain again!"  
  
Shippou spit in her face. She gripped his tail and some steam came from his tail. Shippou cried in pain.  
  
"Stop crying. I won't hurt you again if you stop." She said in a clear yet mean voice.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome came into the clearing, smirking with her hair shadowing her eyes. Jewel and Shippou looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome! Save me!" Shippou shouted.  
  
Kagome's hair blew in the wind and she said in her own voice, "Don't worry Shippou." Then she said in Inu Yasha's voice, "We'll destroy her!"  
  
Jewel looked at her shocked. Kagome looked up and her eyes where blood red. Her hair became silver and her ears pointed. "You didn't!" Jewel said in shock. "You're possessed by that monster!"  
  
"Demon!" she said in Inu Yasha's voice. She held out her hand. "Give me my sword, drop Shippou, and give yourself up!"  
  
Jewel drew her bow and spiked arrows again. "Never!" she shot at them. Kagome jumped two stories high and raised a clawed hand. "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" she slashed the bow in half, Jewel jumped back only to fall down the hill.  
  
--  
  
Rin sat in front of the gem stones praying. Her hands started to glow and she reached out to touch the gemstones, they shattered as she touched them. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru and Kouga blinked and their eyes were normal colored. Then they started to hed toward the woods followed by Shio.  
  
--  
  
Jewel fell 50 feet down a hil and landed on her back at the bottom she made a sobbing sound of pain and tilted her head from side to side. She closed her eyes and heard the sky thunder, a warning of a violent rainstorm starting. She opened her eyes and Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shio, and Inu Yasha/Kagome stood over her, glaring down at her murderously. She started screaming as they reached down for her.  
  
-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^ Wow! And like I've said in the past this isn't the end, make sure you stick around for the last chapter, because the last chapter of the stories I write are always overlooked! 


	19. Somebody Call The Wedding Planner!

^____^ It's good to be home! I got a Hard Rock Café tee, guitar picks for PiscesGuy, and I had a neclace made for me by an extremely hot guy!! ^_~ He was dressed punk, with his hair spiked and long eye lashes! ^_^ I luv guys with long eyelashes/long hair/long ****. If you notice in Shio's description in other stories, he has long eyelashes.  
  
He wrote my name on a grain of rice and put it in a necklace! ^_^ We have so much in commen! ^_^ We both have long eyelashes and we both make jewelery! ^.^  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 19: Somebody Call the Wedding Planner! ^_~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After that night, Jewel was rumored a missing person. Otherwise, everything had gone back to normal. The sky continued to be blue, Kaede continued to dish out chores, the market continued to sell non fresh fish, the earth continued to rotate. Sango and Miroku walked down the steps of the shrine holding hands. Cherry blossom petals were falling.  
  
Kikyo was standing next to a statue talking to the samuri Onigumo. He said, "I'm serious! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met!"  
  
She laughed and blushed. "I'm sure you say that to all the priestesses!" ^^  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as Kirara and Buyo walked by swishing their tails.  
  
They looked over at where Shio was sitting with Shippou. Shippou looked up at the inu/kit in confusion. Shio sat there crosslegged and arms folded. A not pleased expression lain on his face.  
  
"What's up, Shio?" Sango asked.  
  
His eyebrow ticked and he looked up at her and Miroku. "It's not fair! He didn't want me to possess her for a few seconds, now look at him!!"  
  
As if on cue they all heard Inu Yasha's laughter. The church doors flew open and Kagome with Inu Yasha's blood red eyes and silver hair did a flip out of the church. She landed at the bottom and lifted up her skirt at nuns passing by, causing them to gasp and look at her like she was nuts. Kagome did a couple of hand springs and sang, "Monkey, monkey, monkey!!" she jumped into a tree and hung upside down from a branch making monkey sounds in Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
Everyone gave her a funny look, then Shio stood up sternly. He growled then pointed up at Inu Yasha. "Man, stop making me envious! Get out of her body!"  
  
"She's my woman, not yours!" Kagome stated in Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
Shio put his hands on his hips and smiled mischievously. His eyes glistened and he said, "Oh? Then you leave me no choice!" he took a red leaf out of his kimono and put it on his head.  
  
POOF!!  
  
Kagome's red eyes popped and she blinked.  
  
Inu Yasha with Shio's expression and long eyelashes stood where Shio was a second ago. He smirked and said in Inu Yasha's voice, "My name is George! I like cheese!" then he started swaying and singing, "Well I was about to pay the rent, until I got high! Until I got high! Until I got high! Until I got high!"  
  
Kagome fell out of the tree.  
  
Then the Shio Inu Yasha got down on one knee and started reciting, "Hark! What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east! And Kagome is the sun!"  
  
Well Kagome jumped up and ran over with a frantic look in her eyes. "Shio!" she hissed in Inu Yasha's voice. "You're making me look stupid!"  
  
"Actually," Shio/Inu said. "I think I make you look a whole lot smarter and attractive."  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome growled in Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
"Will you leave her body?" Shio asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head then said in his voice. "I never get this opportunity with her and I wanna savor it!!"  
  
Shio/Inu shrugged and used hand movements for more effect. "Alack! There is more peril in your eye, then in twenty of their swords! Do you but look kind upon me, lady, and I am proof against their enmity. Better my life should be ended by their hate, than that hatred life should be prolonged, to live without your love!" (AN: Woo! They don't call him the sex god for nothin'! ^_~)  
  
"Okay, fine!" Kagome/Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I can do Macbeth." Shio/Inu said.  
  
"I'm sure!" Kagome/Inu Yasha said waving her hands. She closed her eyes and puckered. Then all of a sudden, Inu Yasha's form became visable in the kiss that he was doing before he possessed her. He pulled his lips away and pushed her hair out of her face. They smiled at each other and kissed again. (But there was no possession involved in this one.)  
  
Shio turned back into himself and said. "I feel a little bit better, but I still don't have a woman!" he watched as some nuns walked past them then started to follow them singing to himself. "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time-!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and motioned in Shio's direction. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my best friend!"  
  
Shio heard him and ran back over to him. "By the way! This is yours!" he held up a sheathed sword. Inu Yasha held it and closed his eyes. A wave of energy blew through his hair. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and they were golden.  
  
Shio smiled and said, "The rightful order has been restored!"  
  
"Sorta," Inu Yasha reached into his kimono. "I also have something that is yours." He reached in deeper and sweatdropped, unable to find it. Shippou reached into his kimono and pulled out the red rosary chain with the sea shell. He went over to Inu Yasha and held it up. Inu Yasha looked up from his deep search within the depths of his shirt and took it from him. "Thanks." He whispered. Then he turned back to Shio and held it up.  
  
Shio smiled and took it. "Dude! Thanks!" he put it over his shoulder and it went across his chest inside his kimono. All of a sudden, Kagome noticed Tori talking and laughing with Kouga!  
  
"Oh my god Tori! OH MY GOD!!" She ran over to them. Tori smiled at her then Kouga put an arm around Tori and she blushed.  
  
Inu Yasha watched and smirked at the irony of this, then Shio leaned toward him and asked, "So that's your woman huh?"  
  
"Yep!" Inu Yasha said in a proud way.  
  
"Are you two-?-you know-" Shio made some deep breathing sounds and Inu Yasha tsked.  
  
"Not directly, but-!" he winked at his best friend and smiled like he was the man. "I have taken a few bathes with her!"  
  
Shio looked at him proud and excited like, "You dog!" he patted him on the back.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled smugly. "Yeah, she thinks I don't understand that we're both naked together in a pool of water, and that it's sexual."  
  
"Lord!" Shio shook his head smiling in disbelief. He patted him on the back again. "But of course! I've learned EVERYTHING I know from you and my sister!!"  
  
Inu Yasha winked at him then they got quiet as Kagome ran back over. She smiled at him and linked arms with him. "They're a couple!"  
  
"That's great!" Inu Yasha said, although he really couldn't have cared less. Then she pointed and said, "Look!"  
  
Paipu and Rin where dancing around Sesshomaru. The dog demon stood in the middle of their Mexican hat dance and sweatdropped nervously.  
  
Then Kagome asked, "So! Who wants to play a rousing game of poker?" ^_^  
  
"No way!" Kikyou said. _  
  
"What's wrong with poker?" Shio asked. ?_?  
  
"Are you kidding??" Sango asked. "That would be like Kaede challenging Rin to an old age contest!!"  
  
"She'd take us for all we've got!" Kikyo said.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Boy do I know it!"  
  
"How about strip poker?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango smacked him then added. "She'd still beat us!"  
  
"I'm game!" Shio said. ^_^  
  
-  
  
Das Ende!  
  
-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yeah! ^_^ Another story complete! Now maybe I can get working on the Sillmarillion! ^_^ There's a bunch of crap I haven't done!! ^_^  
  
ARGH!! I can't believe it! T_T I heard Jakotsu's Japanese voice, and he's played by a woman!!!  
  
Sigh  
  
I guess I'll go work on the Inu Sensai! story 


	20. Soundtract Lyrics

Remember when I mentioned a song I thought went along with this story? Well here it is. Blowing Me Up (With Her Love) Lyrics Saw you 'round the other day,  
  
Shorty she was all the way  
  
Looked like you were feeling me  
  
So I had to come and see  
  
Girl he wasn't tryin' to hate  
  
But she had to demonstrate  
  
That she was the queen to be  
  
But she couldn't fight the chemistry  
  
and I say...  
  
I I I  
  
I can't lose you, no  
  
I I I  
  
Nooooo  
  
[Chorus]  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
Suga!  
  
She was o so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me  
  
All night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
  
[Verse 2]  
  
Girl its just the sexy way  
  
You back yourself into me  
  
You're more then just a pretty face  
  
You're better then a fantasy  
  
Come on baby  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
I know what you're feeling for me  
  
You can't fight it  
  
Cause you want me  
  
Don't you miss this or you'll be sorry  
  
So tell me what it's gonna take  
  
You've got me all bent out of shape  
  
Thinking bout you all day  
  
And how you gonna make me wait  
  
and I say..  
  
I I I  
  
I can't lose you no  
  
I I I  
  
Whoaaaa  
  
[Chorus]  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was o so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me  
  
All night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
[Repeat]  
  
[Bridge]  
  
Ahhhh... there's just something about you baby..  
  
it's taking me over... I want you to know  
  
Now it's on tonight  
  
She took all control  
  
Turned off all the lights  
  
She said .... don't.. you.. want.. to..  
  
Na na na, na na na  
  
Hey!  
  
Na na na na na  
  
Yeh yeh yeh yeh  
  
Na na na na na na  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
Tell a story  
  
She was leaning on me  
  
Getting horny  
  
Maybe we'll get naughty  
  
Look at shorty  
  
She was leaning on me  
  
Getting horny  
  
Maybe we'll get naughty  
  
She was on the phone with me  
  
All night long  
  
And I just can't get enough  
  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was o so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me  
  
All night long  
  
And I just can't get enough  
  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
Na na na, na na na, na na na na  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na no  
  
O! she may! o! I can't get enough  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
Ahhhh!!  
  
She was o so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me  
  
All night long  
  
And I just can't get enough  
  
She was ah ah oh, ah ah oh  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
Oooh oooooh 


End file.
